Impulse and Inertia: Giant Leap for Mankind
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Lex Luthor has decided to take an interest in Thad. This can only mean trouble... Apologies for the late updates. TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Yes, after much deliberation, I have decided to provide a sequel for Impulse and Inertia – First Step. Yaaay! Please enjoy the ups and downs as Inertia adjusts to home life and settles down. Oh and review too…PLEASE!

Disclaimer: Have to do this otherwise I get sued forever. Not mine. *sobs*

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Tranquillity.<p>

He still couldn't believe it.

Even though it had been a month since Thaddeus Thawne had moved in with Bart Allen, Max Mercury and Helen Claibourne, the youngest member of the Thawne family (not that he ever considered himself part of that these days) could barely take in his good fortune.

Raking a hand through his ruffled blonde hair, Thad lifted his head from his reading and gazed around his neutral bedroom. Calm and peaceful, this was his rightful sanctuary. But he didn't mind the interruption of his brother (well, clone really) bursting in through his tanned bedroom door and landing clumsily on his comfortable bed, which creaked under the added weight.

"Hey Thad? Youexcitedforschool?"

It was a good job he was a fellow speedster.

"Mmm…"

Bart recognised the signs of anxiety behind Thad's mask and hard gold eyes. He brushed a stray russet lock from his rounded face impatiently.

"It'll be okay! Max'll look after you! And Carol knows about ya, remember? She's been real nice, hasn't she?"

Inquisitive honey-coloured eyes gleamed with their usual tinge of innocence as Bart waited to hear his sibling's opinion on his best friend…or was she something more? Bart still hadn't decided.

"Yes, she is. I thought she would be more judgemental." Thad responded honestly and Bart remembered her reaction to the news of their recent and difficult adventures.

_"Oh Bart! Thank god you're okay now!" Carol hugged him warmly as she fought to keep the tears back. Thad stood warily by the brown couch, uncertain of what she was going to say to him. Bart hugged her back gently._

_Truth be told, he deserved whatever angry words and insults the petite girl threw at him._

_"I'm glad you're free of President Thawne now, Thad."_

_She was happy enough to turn around and grin at the startled double across from them. Thad found himself smiling a little bit at that mischievous twinkle in her milk chocolate eyes._

_"Yeah. Thanks."_

At least she was intelligent enough not to carry on a war.

"Hey Bart, I have a question."

Bart swivelled his unruly head to acknowledge his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Is Carol…your girlfriend?" He placed the book down on his lap.

The bluntness of Thad's question (although he had never been one to skirt an issue) made Bart flinch and fumble over his words as the impulsive boy (hence the name Impulse) struggled to think of a sensible and structured reply.

"Uh…I-I mean, as a friend sure! I-she-we-uh…she probably wouldn't wanna go that far anyways!" Bart stammered and blushed crimson, confirming his twin's sharp suspicions.

Thad smirked.

"Don't play games with ME, Bart Allen. It is clear that you like her."

Bart inwardly cringed. He hated being in this type of spotlight.

"W-What would make ya think that?"

"Never mind, I'll drop it more out of pity rather than anything else."

"Whatever!" Bart stuck his tongue out childishly and watched Inertia roll his eyes and return to his book.

"Watcha readin'?" The ever-curious boy scooted closer, staring over Thad's thin shoulder.

"Get off!" Thad said irritably as he moved away. He didn't like people hovering over him; he felt insecure.

"Just wanna know what you're reading!" Messy hair almost obscured his vision as Bart shoved his head in front of Thaddeus, reading the title cover out loud, to his chagrin.

"The Second World War and Famous Leaders?"

"Yes..." Thad gritted his teeth and snapped the book shut with a thump.

"What are ya trying ta do? Start a war or something?"

Bart sounded disbelieving and slightly bored already.

"No!" Thad's hackles went up. "Now go away! I'm trying to read!"

He shoved the other teen away from him and snuggled into the corner of his bed, watching Bart wobble and fall off with amusement.

"Jeez, no need to be grumpy and mean." Bart retorted unhappily and Helen poked her silky head around the door frame.

"Are you two fighting?" Disapproval showed on her face as Bart picked himself up off the stone grey carpet and dusted himself off.

"No Helen." they chorused and Helen shook her head.

"Maybe you need to do a few more chores to work off that excess energy."

Bart's horrified face disappeared as a breeze told Thad and Helen that he had fled back to his room for safety. Helen laughed and Thad grinned wryly.

"Sorry Helen. I wonder if he was actually my genetic donor sometimes or if Thawne lied to me about that too."

His face fell and Helen chucked him under the pointed chin after she placed freshly laundered socks on his bed.

"You know that's not the truth."

Her kind cerulean eyes made him feel better."

"Uh huh. I'll…put those away." Thad dropped his gaze to the floor and Helen knew when he was feeling awkward.

"Thank you, honey."

The light oak door clicked shut and the youngest Thawne slid to the carpet beside the radiator and put his lemon head into his hands.

He was SO not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's the first chapter! How will this socially awkward boy cope with the school jungle? Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Hi everyone! This is chapter two and Impulse and Inertia face a mundane day in school – a new experience for Inertia. Nothing can go wrong…right?

Chapter 2 – Disruption.

* * *

><p>"Thad! Bart! Get up boys or you'll be late!" Helen's voice trilled from the kitchen and the two reluctantly opened their bleary eyes as her voice combined with the sunlight streaming through their curtains pierced their brains individually. Bart pushed back his soft covers and stretched slowly like a cat, unfurling from the warm ball he had been curled up in. Normally he decided to dress at super speed but Max had pulled him aside yesterday to quietly explain to his ward that Thad needed a role model and also had to follow the rules that had been placed to guide in this household.<p>

Bart had promised that he would uphold both.

Pulling on his rumpled clothes at normal speed (god, it was so boring!), the youngest Allen trudged his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall, intent on using it before his brother.

"Ya in there, Thad?"

No response.

Bart knocked on the door once cautiously before assuming that it was safe to enter. He quickly slipped in and brushed his teeth, glaring at his reflection when the unruly hair he tried to tame wouldn't do as it was told. Breakfast soon took his mind off it and he munched happily through a bowlful of cereal, unaware of Thad's murmurings over the bathroom porcelain sink.

"Have you both got everything?" Max asked warily as Bart and Thad shrugged on their thick jackets. The blonde had been quieter than normal (if that was possible) at the table and Max Mercury didn't need to guess twice as to why that was.

"Yep!" Bart sounded cheerful in his red jacket.

"…" Thad's head drooped and he looked lonely in his black jacket. Max felt sorry for him.

"It'll be alright, son." Putting a fatherly hand on the thin boy's shoulder, he smiled encouragingly.

Thad inhaled deeply.

"I'm ready." His eyes shone with the same determination as his brother and Max felt proud.

Helen and Max waved them off as the twins trooped off to Manchester Junior High before departing to run errands or go to their prospective jobs.

Preston, Rolly and Carol greeted them as they joined the twins in their morning walk to school. Preston and Rolly had already been introduced (again) to Thad and they let the latter walk in silence, not realising that he knew them better than they realised already. He hadn't exactly been anti-social when masquerading as Bart Allen for a month.

"This is his first day, right?" Carol whispered anxiously to Bart and the floppy-haired teen nodded.

"Yeah…he's real scared."

"Poor thing." Carol sounded sympathetic as she adjusted her glasses and hurried to catch up with Thad so she could make a conversation with him. Bart gazed after her wistfully.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, d'you see that new kid with Bart Allen?"<p>

"Yeah, heard he's his brother or something."

"Long-lost brother?"

"Cool eyes, like Allen."

"Such pretty hair…"

The whispers and comments followed the little group that had formed protectively around Thad when they'd arrived and now it consisted of Bart, Thad, Carol, Preston, Rolly, Eddie, Wally, Mike and Ayana. Bart could only hope his brother felt protected as the boy in question gazed around the large crowded halls with wide eyes. Frightened orbs took in the tiled floors and dully painted walls adorned with posters and school bulletins. They also took in the curious eyes of the student as he trailed past.

Thad was sat by Bart in all of their lessons to give him some comfort and stability – Bart had personally and politely requested this himself. It was easy to see the difference in attitude. Bart, as usual, stared out of the window and/or slipped into daydream land. Thaddeus, on the other hand, was alert and silent, obviously eager to learn; he felt guilt towards some of the teachers who he'd ridiculed when he had posed as Bart. The teachers were ignorant of this incident and were suitably impressed with him.

It all seemed to be going well as Bart and Thad strode out of his first lesson with their assigned homework.

Until lunchtime.

Thad couldn't understand why his brother was suddenly tense and on high alert.

"What's the matter Bart?" he asked curiously and Bart grinned wryly as he turned to face him.

"Sorry, just on the lookout for potential bullies."

Thad understood about that subject too well.

"Do you mind if I…go to the restroom?" he asked shyly, wanting to break the tension and the group sitting on the wooden bench under a shady oak tree nodded in consent.

"I'll go with you actually." Bart commented casually, getting up. His brother was slightly embarrassed, wondering why a boy of his age would need help going to the restroom.

"I can go by myself."

Ayana giggled.

"He's gonna show you the way!" Her dark eyes sparkled with unconcealed glee and Bart tried to stifle a groan at the eager twinkle.

Thad had NO idea what was coming!

"Y-Yes, of course, I forgot." Thad ducked his head shyly but he knew there was an undercover motive to this pretext, most likely over-protectiveness.

Making their way through students milling around in the corridors and laughing, Bart pointed at the restroom door with the stick man on it.

"That's the boys."

"I know THAT!" Thad hissed and stomped over. Bart hid a smirk.

Thad carefully shut the door behind him and sighed as the background noise was blocked out, giving him some respite.

"Hey look Ted, ain't that Allen's brother?"

Thad jumped and slowly turned, eyeing them cautiously.

"Looks like him. Got the eyes and everything, 'part from the hair." A tall guy lounged confidently near a white sink, a cocktail stick in his leering mouth.

"Funny thing though - he's an 'ickle blondie!" another stated, smirking and the five boys laughed.

Thad felt rooted to the spot, like his legs had become a new extension of the acid green tiled floor, with bits of tissue that lay strewn in damp patches here and there.

"Whassamatter? Can't talk?" The boy with the cocktail stick shifted his position and Thad realised this kid thought he was the ringleader. Despite his situation, a tiny smirk lifted his lips.

"He seems to think somethin's funny." A boy with dull brown hair glared at him aggressively and Thad took a step forward.

"Nuh-uh! Ya know the rules around here right, kid?" The ringleader sauntered to the front.

"What rules?" Thad answered, a faint tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Ya gotta pay for the restrooms." The pale kid said slowly, as if he were speaking to a toddler. "If ya really need it, pay up." He held out a hand.

Thad stood his ground. "I suppose you've already guessed that I don't have any on me. After all, it's my first day here and you were all waiting for an excuse to start a fight with me, no?"

He grinned wickedly as his confidence returned big time.

"You wanted to see if I am like my twin brother."

One or two of them shuffled uncomfortably.

"Maybe." The ringleader wasn't fazed and he adopted a more aggressive posture. "Ya anything like your brother?"

Thad kept calm as he slowly made his way over.

"Why don't you find out?"

Placing a hand carefully on a cubicle door (privacy was especially welcome at this point), Thad waited to see what strategy the older kids thought of. He had a hunch but…

It turned out his intuitive hunch was extremely accurate as the ringleader raised his hand and pointed at him with a sneer.

"Get that lil' punk!"

Within seconds, the gang of five had piled on to the smaller boy and his head struck the cubicle door forcefully. Stars popped and winked in front of Thad's vision for a moment before he struck out savagely and caught one of them hard in the jaw. Struggling to his feet, Thad backed warily off until his back hit the opposite wall at the far end of the restroom as he considered his options. He tried to form a structured, coherent battle plan as the five thugs surrounded him and he closed his eyes, suddenly weary and flinching. The boy with the dull brown hair made a move to punch Thad and Thad's yellow irises snapped open. He couldn't overdo with his speed or he'd easily give himself away. Surely he couldn't just stand by and let himself be beaten?

But Max had never said anything about tapping into his speed just a little bit…

He allowed the other boy to punch his cheek bone with enough force to send him flying but he blocked the next attempted strike with a speedy block, parrying with a knee to the crotch.

The ringleader crowed.

"He's got spunk but I bet he ain't taken on five by himself before! Ya just got lucky kid."

Thad threw another charging kid into the sinks as the door banged open and his brother entered the fray.

"NOONE picks on my twin brother!" he yelled as he socked the ring leader in the nose, bringing forth a fountain of blood. One of the boys kicked Thaddeus in the chest, bringing him down and winding him temporarily before hastily hitting the road, supporting the ring leader with the rest of their little gang. Unbelievably, nobody in the outside world noticed the commotion, which hadn't really been quiet.

Or maybe they didn't care.

In the ensuing silence, a faucet dripped with an eerie splashing noise that echoed throughout the restroom. Bart approached Thad warily. The other speedster lay curled up in a wet spot, clutching his chest and shaking a little.

"Thad?" Bart reached out and gently touched his clone's quivering arm.

Inertia coughed and gingerly sat up, rubbing at a livid bruise already forming on his cheek. He had an ugly scrape on his forehead, which steadily trickled a trail of crimson blood.

"They hate me here, don't they?" His voice sounded tired.

"No way! It's just those guys and they're mean to everyone. They tried to do the same thing to e on my first day." Bart sat beside his shaken brother who had now lost his sense of adrenaline and confidence, letting it give way to fear and a crashing sense of sadness.

Bart gently put an arm around him.

"You were real brave! You didn't let 'em mess you up either!"

"I AM messed up." Thad mumbled as he remembered the savage thrill; the rush of euphoria that came with his urge to maim…or kill someone. Every part of his reasoning had started to recede and he had been so READY! Blood would have surely been forcefully expelled from their filthy bodies if Bart hadn't turned up. That voice; so insistent and righteously angry on his behalf…it had stopped him short.

"Thad…?"

"Never mind."

The walk home was quiet. Too quiet for Bart's liking as their friends had either stayed after school for various clubs or just gone straight home.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bart ventured again and Thad shrugged and gave a non-committed grunt. His wounds had faded to yellow bruises.

"Ngh."

As they walked through their front door, Helen turned to greet them cheerfully and gasped a little in concern.

"Thad? What happened to you?" Her cerulean eyes clouded with concern and Thad couldn't stop himself.

"I'm fine! It was just a stupid, petty fight! Why won't you all leave me alone? I'm not an invalid!"

Having lashed out, the angry blonde stormed to his room and slammed the door forcefully shut, just as Max came out of the living room, his attention piqued.

"What was all that about?" The old man raised a white eyebrow and Bart didn't hesitate to explain.

"Thad got into a fight at school. Butbutbut, it wasn't his fault! These kids cornered him in the restroom and he had to defend himself!" Big yellow eyes pleaded to Max and Helen's better sides.

"Did he get into trouble?" Helen asked guardedly and Bart shook his russet head.

"Nuh-uh. Nobody knew except for me."

"Good thing for his speed healing then." Max remarked dryly and Bart just smiled.

* * *

><p>That's a new chapter up! Went to New York in February and came back more in love with America than ever! You guys rule! Please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Last time, we saw Thad and Bart get into a spot of bother at school. What other events will occur in their busy lives?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Picking Up Pace.<p>

Max quietly creaked the bedroom door open to gaze in at Thaddeus lying flat out underneath his bed, staring sullenly at the cool springs. Max scooted underneath with him, wanting to know the fascination the boy had with 'underneath the bed'.

"Bart told me what happened. I know it wasn't you that started it." he said gently.

"Why would I start it? Oh, of course, I'm his evil clone. Can't forget that lest I kill ickle Barty while your backs are turned." the boy muttered bitterly, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the mattress above.

Max patted his shoulder as best he could from his awkward position.

"You know I trust you more than that."

"Do you?" Thad blinked wearily at his weathered face.

"Definitely." Max showed no signs of lying.

"Hn." Thad made a noise of uncertainty but shyly snuggled closer nonetheless.

"Were you worried?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Max ruffled the blonde locks and grinned. "Your turn to cook dinner tonight."

"Okay…I've never been trusted before."

That little statement almost broke Max's old heart. A harsh statement from a boy so young…

Once the youngster had wormed his way out from underneath alongside his new guardian, they meandered slowly along to the kitchen, being pestered by a hungry Bart when they arrived.

* * *

><p>"C'mon! We're gonna be late!" Bart hopped from one foot to the other in frustration.<p>

"I'm sure your little friends won't miss us for an extra second." His brother retorted in annoyance as he finished fussing Dox, their little Jack Russell. He had clad himself in the black and green suit he wore as Inertia, feeling it more fitting to meet Bart's group called Young Justice.

"They will! Or…Rob will." Bart nodded importantly, dressed in his heroic red and white Impulse costume for the monthly team meeting.

"I thought as much." Inertia sighed as they took off side by side (after waving goodbye to Helen) to reach the Young Justice headquarters.

They raced each other along the way, weaving green, red, ebony and dove into the patterned landscape as they tore a new hole into the sound barrier; safe away from the landmarks of civilisation. Competition and lightning ran through their veins and both were determined to win.

"I won!" The twins touched the wooden door of the headquarters at the same time and Inertia stepped back with an obstinate scowl.

"I won."

Impulse wouldn't be swayed either.

"Nuh-uh! I did!"

Inertia punched him on the arm and sauntered inside in frustration, not wishing to lengthen the disagreement. Impulse stuck his tongue out in defiance to Thad's retreating back and followed reluctantly.

"Where were you?" Robin demanded as soon as the twins entered the meeting room and Inertia frowned heavily.

"What is it to you? We are about a minute late, that's all. Stop bothering us!"

No nice greeting for him then. Not that he'd been expecting any.

Robin's eyes narrowed beneath his domino mask as sat in his seat. Wondergirl sighed.

"Okay, we're all here now. NO fighting. Robin and I called you guys here for a reason, didn't we Rob?" She looked at him with expectant sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, we did. I've got wind of a drug racket taking place in downtown Colorado. Batman wants us to take it down."

Superboy – along with everyone else- was shocked.

"Wait a minute here…he WANTS us to do something?"

Robin smiled grimly.

"He thinks we can handle this by ourselves."

Secret shrieked joyfully.

"That's so nice of him! I can't believe he trusts us!"

Inertia wasn't so sure. Impulse glanced over at him.

"You okay?"

"Why is it that I feel something's going to go wrong?" he muttered and Impulse nudged him playfully.

"'Cause you're a grumpy face, that's why!"

Impulse laughed as Inertia rolled his shining eyes.

"Whatever. We need not just one strategy, we need several. Just in case one fails." He addressed his opinion to the group.

Robin glared (or was he? It was hard to tell underneath that mask) at him. He sensed insecurity in the leadership department.

"We got that, Inertia."

Yep, clearly Robin liked giving orders. Hard for someone who looked like a walking rocket ice lolly.

Inertia snarled back.

"I'm not inferior to you." Thad became on edge – who did this idiot think he was?

"We understand, Thad." Wondergirl assured him calmly and Inertia visibly relaxed as the blonde girl acknowledged his real name. Then he put his head into his left hand.

"There are so many variables. I can already think of scenarios that could jeopardise this mission."

"Me too." Ray agreed, getting up and pacing around the room. "How are we going to get in there in the first place? Do we just charge straight in with a heroic war cry or stealthily take them by surprise?" Concerned blue eyes stared at them all and Inertia realised he'd found some moral support.

"I like the first one. Gets it over with." Superboy replied, smirking.

"I think, for our safety, that the second option is preferable." Inertia answered, flashing Superboy an equally cocky smirk.

The team plus Inertia (as Wondergirl and Robin had trust issues regarding the clone and this would be the test to see if he was truly reformed) discussed their idea and formalised a strategy for an hour, finally coming up with two suitable arrangements.

Empress raised an eyebrow.

"So we're actually clear on this now?" She plaited her dark, exotic coloured hair as she spoke, clearly bored now.

"Yes, we're clear." Robin nodded and Wondergirl mimicked his movements as she dismissed Young Justice.

"Go and hang out or do whatever. We start at dawn."

Impulse twitched and immediately raced off towards the game room.

"I call the TV!"

"SO not fair! I wanted to watch Wendy the Werewolf Stalker!" Superboy yelled in complaint and flew off after him.

"You both hog that stupid box anyway!" Empress shouted, tired of their antics and stalked to the kitchen, Lobo in tow.

"I still say we frag 'em."

Secret floated blithely upwards through the cream ceiling towards her room and Robin swept out to the nearest computer, doing a good impression of his mentor.

"Take your time and look around, Inertia." Wondergirl said kindly. "Don't bother joining an activity until you've settled in. She then flew in the direction of the game room, firmly admonishing the squabbling boys as she arrived.

"Uh…do you want me to show you around?" Ray asked awkwardly and Inertia turned away.

"I can take care of myself."

He shot outwards to the forest surrounding the stately home of Young Justice. All he needed was a little bit of peace.

"Why do I feel so…wrong?" he murmured softly to himself, flopping sadly under a welcoming hazel tree and letting his travel to his verdant gloved hands. "I hate being around people and even Impulse is hard work."

The child turned his head upwards to drink in the sun's rays.

"Maybe I should have left when I got the chance."

Inertia's mind wandered as he reclined in his shady little spot for who knows how long. The leaves swaying on their parental branches created a mottled effect on the forest floor and a twig snapped as a squirrel darted through the thicket, a big acorn in its mouth. The breeze ruffled Inertia's lemon locks in a friendly manner and he closed his eyes, enjoying the silence.

"I felt so stifled in there."

For a while longer, Inertia sat peacefully in the long thicket of green grass. The wind picked up a little, but he didn't pay any attention.

Until the wind whipped up a strong gale and felt like a mini-tornado.

"W-what?" Shading his eyes, Inertia squinted gold eyes at the clear sapphire sky and was immediately suspicious.

"Unusual for someone else to be at my peace spot."

The mechanical voice caused the speedster to whip round and put up his guard.

"Who are you?"

"It's alright." The red and gold android spoke calmly as he alighted on the even ground. "I am the Young Justice mentor, Red Tornado. I assume you're the new brother of Impulse – Inertia was it?"

Inertia relaxed and folded his arms. He wasn't fooled by the android's 'temporary lapse of memory'.

"You can store any data in your memory banks. I doubt you're unaware of my name OR my identity. Or what my past actions were." His eyes narrowed distrustfully.

Red Tornado stared impassively (well he couldn't do anything else with the expressionless mask he had for a face) at Thad for a moment and then beeped as he answered.

"I was trying to make you feel more comfortable, seeing as you are probably nervous on your first day here, yes?" Empty glowing eyes looked dispassionately back.

Inertia felt anything but comfortable right now.

"Um…thanks I suppose?" he replied, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

Red Tornado floated over and put a quiet hand on his blonde wisps of hair.

"You know where I am." he said and moved off, crimson gusts of wind protruding from his lower half. Inertia watched him leave and moved away from the secluded spot himself, realising that he couldn't become a recluse.

Red Tornado's plan had worked.

* * *

><p>That's chapter three! How will the mission turn out? Are Inertia and Ray's fears correct? Review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Impulse and Inertia, along with the other members of Young Justice, are moving in to capture those nefarious drug gangsters. How will they fare – and is everyone safe?

Chapter 4 – Sudden Blast.

* * *

><p>It was so quiet.<p>

So quiet that the back of Impulse's neck began to prickle and chills ran along Inertia's spine.

"Does everyone know what they're doing?" Robin's whisper cut through the inky blackness and everyone jumped.

"We've been through our plan like a bajillion times now, Rob!" Superboy waved him off impatiently. "Me and Cassie will distract the outside defences with our combined awesomeness –"

Here, Wondergirl giggled as she pictured fighting alongside Superboy.

" – while Robin and Empress will sneak into the base and shut down the computer systems. Oh yeah, Lobo will be outside us fragging people…or whatever it is you do." Kon addressed Lobo warily and the black and white teen just smirked from his leaning position from the wall.

"Then Impulse and Inertia and I will run through and attack the people inside." Secret continued.

"Compromising their hidden positions. But their leader will have The Ray to worry about." Inertia sneered, obviously looking forward to their new mission. This made Wondergirl worry a little.

"No more time. We leave now." she answered, brushing aside her pettiness and the team of teenagers split up. Secret, Inertia and Impulse stole back to the undergrowth to stealthily await their chance. The dark leaves and twigs crackled a little as the three infiltrators settled. Through his yellow goggles, Impulse witnessed his clone's golden eyes gleaming in the soft moonlight.

A tense silence filled the atmosphere as the obscured, flying shapes of Wondergirl, Superboy and Lobo (he was being carried by Superboy) closed in on the perimeter fences, where heavily stationed guards scammed the premises. They seemed to be the cocky, arrogant types as they had forgone any armour in favour of bare-armed vests and gleaming silver helmets – their only source of protection. Their varied weapons of choice glinted ominously in their belts and side pockets.

_"This will be too easy."_ Superboy's hushed voice crackled confidently on the receiver and Robin hastened to caution him.

"Don't get cocky. It'll jeopardise everything."

Wondergirl's confident voice interjected on the exchange.

_"Don't worry; I'll keep him in line."_

The exchange was cut off as the three power types soared in ever closer to the unsuspecting guards. Suddenly, Lobo twisted himself out of Superboy's arms and landed with a heavy boom in the middle of the open courtyard. All guns swivelled towards him and every search light rested their shining lanterns on his alien features.

"Why thank you. I hope you enjoy the show tonight, folks. 'Cos it's gonna be a blast!" Lobo roared, making a mock bow before running at the nearest light and smashing its face with two bulky closed fists.

Inertia had always hated this plan anyway.

"That idiot!" he hissed and he heard Secret sigh in the dark; a smoke's whisper.

If – and when- this plan went wrong, he was switching to a contingency plan as soon as he could.

Superboy zoomed forward, all tactile telekinesis guns blazing and Wondergirl blocked a few lasers with her bracelets.

"Couldn't come up with anything original." Superboy quipped and Wondergirl rolled her clear blue eyes and continued to punch any moving thing that got in her way.

"Now Empress!" Robin called calmly and with a puff of blinding voodoo smoke, they both disappeared into the hard corridors of the heavily guarded warehouse.

Impulse tensed and shifted impatiently. He hated the parts where you had to wait! Maybe he could make what HE wanted for dinner tonight…

Inertia hissed again angrily at his clone.

"Concentrate! You will ruin this plan even more than it already has been if you can't wait for the cue!"

Impulse glared over at the other speedster and blew a raspberry.

"Jerk."

Inertia forced himself not to round on the red and white clad boy squatting in overgrown bushes.

"Flake." He replied as steadily as he could and carried on watching the lit-up warehouse. The cold wood flashed neon white and flared orange with streaks of gold as Superboy, Lobo and Wondergirl made enough explosions to make Darkseid proud. Suddenly the dotted lights around the building clicked out like they had been blown out by a giant gust of wind and the blood red lasers ceased their endless fire. The searchlights (or what was left of them) failed one by one, like a domino effect and the surrounding area of abandoned wilderness was plunged into blackness. Superboy dodged a poorly aimed bullet.

_"Impulse, Secret, Inertia; you're clear to go!"_ Robin's smug voice whispered over the comm link and Secret smiled excitedly.

"Ready to go, Robin!" she cried and signalled to the twin speedsters to charge ahead, which they did with great enthusiasm. Far ahead in the smoky night sky, she spotted the faint glow of The Ray as he began to rapidly descend – he'd obviously been given the all-clear too.

Lobo pounded the ground with his fists, a wicked grin all over his painted face.

"Whoo yeah, this IS a blast!"

"Stop with the bad puns!" Superboy shouted, dodging yet another bullet.

The guards were starting to panic now, especially as the spotlights had gone off. Bullets ricocheted everywhere and shouts and screams echoed – they had been badly trained and equipped.

Inertia and Impulse ran through the corridors, phasing through walls and taking out anyone who got in their way. Secret scared them to death as she popped out of a ventilation shaft, reforming into her normal girl form.

"I haven't heard anything from The Ray for a while." she whispered nervously and Impulse nodded.

"Is he confronting their leader yet?"

Inertia pressed a blue button on his borrowed communications watch.

"Ray? Come in Ray."

There was a crackling silence before Ray's calm voice broke through.

_"I'm nearing the entrance now. From what I can hear, the guy doesn't want to stick around. You're all going to have to get out of here if I'm going to be destroying the building and the drug stock."_

"Understood." Inertia replied curtly and switched off. "We're leaving."

"There are people in there! We need to get them out!" Secret cried stubbornly and Inertia resisted the urge to turn a fan on her or something.

"They can make their own-" he began but was cut off by his DNA donor.

"They won't get out in time. Come on Thad." Impulse said quietly and Inertia crumbled under the big, gold kitten eyes, much to his chagrin.

"Let's go." he sighed and the two boys shot off down the corridor, their feet beating the cold tiles in perfect rhythm. The breeze picked up as they pushed themselves faster and Impulse zipped off to the side to pick up a few injured soldiers, leaving Inertia to continue his running on his own. Three more times, the twin speedsters ran in and out of various, dilapidated rooms, carrying people to safety until there was not a single soul left.

"All clear Ray, you're good to go." Inertia huffed into the comm link and Ray gave his affirmative.

_"Let's blow this joint."_

Rolling his eyes at yet ANOTHER bad pun, Inertia tugged at his brother's arm and they retreated to a safer distance. They spotted the core of the grungy building being lit by a bright glow as they arrived amongst the other young heroes in their team. Superboy and Wondergirl alighted on the tough grass beside them as Lobo and Secret came to their side. Robin and Empress slipped out of the shadows and joined them in the watch. Robin started fiddling with his watch as something on it caught his attention.

"What?"

Checking his body heat sensors, Robin's eyes widened under the mask in horror as he realised in numbness what the colourful clouds surrounding the humanoid shape meant.

"Ray stop, there's - !"

He never got to finish as Ray's powers of light absorption built up beyond all recognition and he had to release the burn that travelled in every pore of his skin. The resulting explosion of blinding white and maroon flames rocked the building and the very ground they were standing on as the structure was torn apart and consumed. It was like being at a very violent firework display.

Ray zoomed closer, moving away to preserve his health.

"What's wrong? Why were you screaming at me?" he panted, completely winded from his experience.

"There's still someone in there!" Robin cried in anger and frustration and the two speedsters stiffened in surprise.

They'd missed someone

For once, it was Inertia's turn to act impulsively as he darted into the burning building without a second thought to consider his own safety or the consequences.

"Thad!" Bart yelled, starting to move forward before being yanked back by Superboy's tactile telekinesis.

"No, I have to - !"

"It's alright Impulse," Robin cautioned quietly. "He'll be in and out of there before you know it."

Inertia dodged falling debris and broken glass as he passed through smothering flames, tracking the blip that registered erratically on his radar.

"Almost there." He thought. At last, here was the chance he'd been waiting for to prove himself, to win respect and trust from all of those 'superheroes'! He would make Max and Helen so proud…

Something moving imperceptibly through the hazy smoke caught his eye and he made a sharp turn towards it. As he started to slow down, the smoke affected his lungs and he coughed. A man of about medium height entered his vision, wearing dark stealth clothing and a black helmet with a shaded visor so he couldn't see his face. The gloved hands were placed over a strap-on bag and he seemed pretty calm for someone stuck in a burning building. Maybe he had accepted death readily before Inertia showed up.

"Are you okay, sir? You're going to have to grab on to my hand." Inertia raised his voice over the inferno of fire but the figure stood there silently, his gloved hand slowly creeping out of the bag.

Inertia stepped a little nearer, wondering whether the man was stiff with shock and was taken by nasty surprise as a heavy spray clouded his face. It made him cough and his eyes water. It didn't take long for the mystery spray to take effect and the boy's leg shook as he suddenly felt woozy. The flames and debris melded together and spun around. Inertia swayed stupidly, then keeled over and fainted at the man's right foot, banging his head hard on solid concrete as he fell. The man nudged him carelessly with his boot for a moment before roughly hauling him over his shoulder and disappearing into the thick smoke. The communicator fell to the ground. Blood dripped from the boy's head to create a spattered trail.

* * *

><p>Ooo! Kidnapping is fun. What will the other heroes have to say about this? Find out next time.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Last time, we saw poor Thad stolen away by a man wearing black. How will the others react? Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Missing Pieces.<p>

"Thad! Come in please!" Robin repeated harshly for the fifth time.

Impulse watched the flames burning themselves out in a trance with a knitted brow, signalling he was clearly worried.

Where are you, bro?

"As soon as these flames die down, we're going in there to look for him." Wondergirl said firmly and everyone nodded obediently as the ashes and sparks floated upwards towards the light of the full moon.

"Whoever else was in there…I think they're dead." Robin sighed with a grim expression.

Impulse tore his gaze away upon hearing this and turned fearfully to his friends. That didn't sound good for Inertia.

"Does that mean Inertia's…?" He couldn't bring himself to say the rest. It wasn't fair! Not after everything Thad had been through in his short life – not after they had only just discovered their bond!

Robin could only shrug, his face expressionless.

Like Bat, like Robin…

Superboy rose into the air.

"C'mon, there's nothing left now." He swept his arm in an arc over the shelled remains. "Let's see what we can find."

With that, he dove into the rubble, Lobo following him immediately. Impulse vibrated through, running through warm darkness – an aftermath of the fire – and shouting for Inertia. He felt each heavy impact as the muscles of the group worked their way through the rocks and concrete.

It was Empress who found the bloodstains and the slightly charred watch.

"Guys, I found something." she muttered and everyone gathered within minutes.

"Inertia's communicator…" Impulse whispered in dazed horror as he fell to his knees amongst the ash and touched it sadly. It was more likely than ever now.

Superboy arrived last, shaking his head in confusion. "No bodies."

"Huh?" Wondergirl and Robin stared at him.

"If they were both dead, we would find them in here, right? I can't find them anywhere."

A spark of hope leapt back inside Bart's chest. Thad – still alive…

"Ya know, when I was running, I didn't see anything either!"

Robin picked up the communicator and studied it with his head tilted to one side. He then knelt down and withdrew a cotton swab from his utility belt.

"I'm going to take a sample of the blood and run tests on that and the watch. But I think we already understand that they're alive." he replied as he rubbed the ground carefully.

Impulse shuddered with excitement, already awash with hope and glee on the prospect of rescuing his sibling.

"Whatarewewaitingfor? Let's go find him!"

"No. We need to figure out what's happened and where Inertia may be before rushing blindly around the world to find him. I'm calling Batman and Nightwing to help." Tim answered as he stood and pocketed the watch and the swab in an airtight, plastic bag.

Impulse had visibly drooped at the start of Tim's stern sentence but now he brightened like a kid in a candy store as he knew that his childhood hero would make everything right.

Impulse nodded to their surprise. "I'll call Max. He and Helen need to know."

Superboy continued to float in the air as he said;

"I'm gonna get Supes to sweep the place with his x-ray vision." After all, it wasn't like he could do it himself yet. "Just to confirm, yeah?"

"Yeah." Impulse answered vaguely as he got ready to run back to Manchester, his thoughts only on Thad.

"Good luck everyone. We'll be back at base when you need us." Secret said shyly and the other members of Young Justice dispersed to their various locations.

"He CAN'T be dead. He isn't DEAD." Impulse muttered through gritted teeth, actually focused for once as he sped to Manchester with the air of a speedster possessed.

Max was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>With a whimper, Inertia cracked open eyelid.<p>

He had no idea where he was and to make things worse, his head was starting to pound. All he could see was grey. He closed his eye again, willing himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

Impulse jumped as Max and Helen cried out at the same time. The looks of horror on their faces said it all.

"I'm…sorry Max. Helen." Impulse's face crumpled under the weight of guilt and stress as he remembered the determined expression on Thad's face before he'd ran into that damn burning building.

Thad…

Bart began to cry, much to his chagrin. There were so many thoughts he wanted to spill out but the hot tears would have to do instead.

"I failed him! I promised everything would be alright and it wasn't!"

Helen brushed some stray russet hair aside as she drew him close into a motherly hug.

"All we can do is pray and hope he's alright." she whispered soothingly.

"But if Batman is on the case, then this should be over soon." Max added, patting his surrogate son's hair back into place.

Impulse stared up at him with glistening gold eyes.

"Yeah…you're right."

* * *

><p>Superman scoured the area with his x-ray vision, not leaving any nook and cranny behind. All the while, Superboy floated anxiously by his mentor's side, twisting this way and that in the air.<p>

"D'ya see anything, Big S?"

Superman turned to stare into the big blue eyes of the youngest in the Super family.

"No. He's definitely not here." he replied with a relieved smile and put a large hand on his young ward's head.

"Phew." Superboy leant into his touch. "I didn't wanna tell Imp that Inertia was dead." At least now he could rest a little bit easier at night.

"Neither did I, son. Neither did I."

* * *

><p>Robin gained access to the Batcave after a complicated series of procedures (Batman was nothing short of paranoid) and strode in without any fanfare. He'd always been the quietest out of all the Robins that had graced this cave over the years. His boots crunched in dust as he spoke aloud.<p>

"These samples need to be examined closely. I trust you got my call."

Batman nodded warily, stepping out of the dark shadows his Bat Computer (Dick really needed a stern talking to) made before jerking his head towards the other corner, also shrouded in shadow.

"So did he."

Jack Napier aka the Joker dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Hey kiddo."

Tim's eyes widened considerably in delight behind the normally blank domino mask and he openly displayed affection as he crossed the room quickly and squeezed the Joker in a tight hug.

"Uncle Jack!"

Joker beamed as he returned the gesture, used to Tim being slightly anti-social at other times. Being with the Bat did that, he supposed.

"Hi Tim, how's your father and step-mom?" The green haired clown ruffled his surrogate nephew's raven hair.

"They're doing okay. Dad's got an excavation out in Egypt."

Joker straightened abruptly and turned towards Tim's mentor.

"We'd better get this sorted before he gets back then, huh?"

He watched with a grin as Batman merely slipped away in the darkness to run every test he could think of on the two precious clues he clutched in his hands.

* * *

><p>Hah HAH! You didn't expect THAT guest star in a story like this, did you? Well, this IS an AU, so I decided to go a step further and have our friendly neighbourhood clown be exactly that – only with crime fighting thrown in for good measure. Currently, I am thinking up a separate story for Jack Napier to show us how he DIDN'T turn into psycho Joker…sort of.<p>

Please stay tuned for more news on that and for the next chapter in Impulse and Inertia's life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Hi everyone! This is definitely longer than the last filler chapter and already the Justice League and Young Justice are on Inertia's case. Will they discover where he is and who's causing all of the worry?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Slot by Slot.<p>

Once again, awareness flooded into his groggy brain and alighted his senses. It was painful.

"Urgh…" The blonde managed a faint moan before peeking open his glinting eyes slightly. This time, everything was less blurry; although it was still grey. Or was it silver?

Inertia decided to try and twitch his limbs to see if they were in working order.

Twitch. Ow.

They worked and ached at the same time, so he could be thankful for not having paralysis. Now, where was he? The irritating pounding and buzzing at the centre of his head persisted and he wanted some painkillers at least. Inertia tried to recall what had happened.

Hadn't he been trying to save someone? He vaguely remembered a dark humanoid figure on a background of never-ending orange fire, but everything after that was lost. Did a piece of rubble fall on his head or something? The others surely must have discovered him by now. That's probably what was happening right now and he would see someone (hopefully Bart) walk through a door, any door and talk cheerfully at him. His golden eyes flew wide open as he registered a sound.

"H-Hello?" His voice was a little croaky from the lack of use.

The only answer he got was silence.

As he started to become more aware of his surroundings, Inertia realised that he was in a metal cased room, with dirty white tiles lining the floor and gloomy lights. The dirt on the ground looked horribly similar to old bloodstains and other bodily fluids, mingled with putrid yellow stains that he didn't want to identify. Surely the Justice League were cleaner than this? The gut deep bad feeling he had been experiencing ever since he'd opened his eyes for the second time was starting to wash a dawning sense of fear in Inertia's mind.

He wasn't safe…

He couldn't move his arms and legs properly – why was that? Inertia cursed himself for being so thick as he twisted his head round a fraction and saw that he had been strapped down to a gurney. The thick leather straps were buckled on too tightly and they cut into his wrists, limiting the blood flow and making them numb. His goggles had been removed and he felt dangerously exposed stretched out like this.

No matter, he could always just vibrate his way out. Inertia concentrated, closing his eyes and reaching to the Speed Force to guide him. He didn't do this as often as Bart did and wasn't as good either.

Nothing.

It was like his mind had a strong mental wall that had been hastily erected while he was unconscious. It stood stubbornly, refusing to let him access that tiny corner of his mind that was the doorway to the Speed Force. The hollowness he felt in every limb and organ confirmed his fears too.

Inertia was cut off.

How? When? And why?

The young speedster was truly worried by this point and he (although he'd never tell) was scared. He came to the conclusion that he was definitely in danger. Inertia began to struggle frantically.

"I have to get out of here!" he hissed to himself, trying to lend himself the courage and wit to escape this troublesome situation.

Something gleamed to his right and caught his eye.

So…THAT was why his connection to the Speed Force was prohibited.

Resting on his right wrist – a small fragile-looking thing really – lay a power inhibitor designed to look like a silver bracelet. It was crudely plain but whoever had this sort of technology to spare was clearly more powerful and dangerous than he'd previously suspected.

Inertia's brain (still quick despite the speed loss) spun as he flitted through the list of villains it could possibly be, discounting the ones that were incarcerated in some form or other.

His mouth felt dry and rough. How long was it since he had last intaken fluids? Thad couldn't remember. That was another good question. How long had he been here? It felt like days. There was a crusty scab forming on his head where it had cracked against the stone. It still throbbed painfully. Inertia ceased his struggles two minutes later, seeing that his attempts were futile. Whoever had stolen him away like this was probably having a good laugh at him, all alone and helpless in this gloomy, disgusting room.

He hated feeling so weak, so exposed…

Footsteps. Loud ones clanging over metal harshly. Inertia controlled his slightly panicked breathing as he tilted his head, blonde locks flowing to the side a little. The voices (one sounded incredibly familiar for some reason) conferred by what he assumed was the entrance to his prison for a few moments, urgent and low with their tones. Heavy lead-lined doors with little flashing lights hissed and chugged open and Inertia gasped without really meaning to at the one man he'd hoped it wouldn't be who stood erect with his hands clasped behind his polished charcoal suit and eyed him with deviously studious interest.

"Well, a speedster clone. This is new."

Lex Luthor, President of the United States, smirked with satisfaction at his new test subject.

Thad shuddered with unconcealed horror.

No…

"Gentlemen, let's get to work." The bald man slipped discreetly out of the room to watch from a glass padded balcony as the two scientists with him slapped on latex gloves and closed in on the terrified clone, who struggled harder than before, golden eyes reflecting their menacing approach and showing his terror.

"No! NO!"

* * *

><p>Robin's neat head jerked for the third time and without looking, Batman told him to go to bed.<p>

"I can't." Tim rubbed at his eyes furiously. "Bart really needs to be reunited with Thad and I have to help bring them together." The son of Jack Drake folded his arms stubbornly.

Joker put a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"Tim, I'll tell you what I always tell my daughter, Duela." He bent forward a little, his emerald eyes twinkling and wise. "Sleep makes a better human being. You work better, you perform better, you learn better and you FEEL better. Listen to Batman and go to sleep."

Jack winked.

"Besides, we wouldn't want the almighty Bat Glare unleashed on you."

Robin nodded reluctantly.

"I suppose. What good will I be if I'm half-dead?"

Bruce reached out and ruffled his hair, much to Tim's surprise and chagrin.

"You're a good kid, Robin. Now bunk down here for the night or something."

Tim raised his arms and yawned as he got up and went to bed, trekking his way up the stairs to the richly ornate Wayne Manor, leaving the darkness behind.

He couldn't help the bad feeling rising up in his chest.

Something was going to go wrong.

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuun! Yet again, Thad's caught in something he can't handle alone. Will everyone find him before Luthor breaks him? Yes munchikins and martinis, I responded to your pleas and out up the next chapter. Sorry about the wait! Please read and review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Luthor's got Thad in his slimy paws and he may be breaking already! Will Bart find his beloved twin in time?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Hourglass<p>

Bart bolted upright in bed and stared at the opposite wall with a hammering heart. He blinked, disorientated at the morning.

"Thad…"

He'd been screaming so much…

Bart feared for his brother. He wondered if he'd ever see him again…alive or dead.

"Bart?"

The fastest boy alive whipped his head up from staring with a wobbly lip at his shaky hands and took in the sudden appearance of his mentor. He hadn't heard him walk in at all.

"Bart? Are you alright?"

Bart realised, judging by the level of concern on Max's old face, that he must have been very vocal with his nightmare.

"I…yeah. Just a stupid dream, s'all."

Max crouched by his bed and smoothed his adopted son's head.

"I'm fearing for Thaddeus too, Bart. You mustn't bottle any of your feelings about this because I know how much this must be hurting you."

Bart trembled again, fighting to conceal his tears until he broke and buried himself in his guardian's thick arms. Max had always been the more muscled of the speedsters.

"Where is he? I want him to come home! Is he DEAD?" Bart sobbed, wishing he could burrow his way into Max's heart so they could be warm together forever. "What if he's run away?"

"If he has, I'm sure he's got his reasons." Max remained calm like always. "But in this instance, I doubt it." Think, he was just getting settled here and he seemed happy at last. Why would he run away from something that would finally give him security?" He reasoned it out with Bart, trying to make him follow the path of logic.

"Does Wally know yet?" Bart asked, mulling over Max's words as he peered up at Max through wet, long eyelashes and brighter than normal eyes.

"He's so gosh darn cute…" Max thought fondly before nodding at the young one.

"He's working with Batman and Joker to get things moving on the search. If I recall, he should be heading there now."

"Young Justice will help too. We'll find him in no time!" Bart clenched a fist determinedly, already dispelling his sadness and doubt in the light of this hopeful information.

"It's a good thing it's a weekend or he'd be in trouble for skipping school." Max sighed patiently as the gust of wind left behind in Bart's speedy wake told him that the kid had moved out eagerly to get started on his new eventful day. Bart was never sad for long.

Because nothing would get in the way of his path towards searching for Thad.

* * *

><p>His head hung down from his body, all of his wasted energy struggling spent. Great rivulets of sweat dribbled downwards from his matted blonde hair, seeking their escape route to the dirty tiles below. What they found however, was an ugly wound festering near the stomach zone, where they had cut him open to see what was inside – to test whether he was truly a human clone or just a robotic replica. They hadn't bothered to close the flesh up as they'd been sent away by their leader. It appeared he had satisfied that curious question.<p>

There were others.

"Who ARE you, I wonder?" Luthor's snide tone floated through the thick air towards Thad, snaking its way through his head and wrapping its way round his exhausted brain.

Painfully, SLOWLY, the clone of Bart Allen raised his head.

"Why? Why…you want to know?" he forced out, panting as he let his head slump back into his hanging position.

Luthor chuckled thoughtfully as his hand found its path round Thad's pointed chin before jerking it up quickly with a crack and causing the young boy to gasp in agony. The bruised eye the colour of a purple grape suggested more abuse.

"Well, it would be a shame to remain in the dark about your identity. After all, a soldier in a functioning army needs to be known by his higher ranking officers."

Thad defiantly spat in his face.

"He also needs to know his place." Luthor frowned, keeping his smooth voice light as he was handed a clean cloth to wipe his face with.

"I think we'll take a blood sample – see if we can match it with anyone that we have stored on LexCorp's databases." He addressed his scientist followers as he turned smartly on his well-polished heel to exit. "Oh, and while you're at it…discipline him."

A man wearing a white coat with red shoulder stripes, signifying his higher rank clapped his hands together as Luthor left and two obviously lesser ranking scientists wheeled forward a covered trolley, the sheet flapping round the clinking wheels. Foreboding gripped Thad as the leading scientist whipped off the sheet with a flourish (so clean compared to the dank hovel of a room they kept him in), greeting him with a wicked array of sanitised, sharp needles, all with long points for the tall man to choose from.

Thad shuddered as the man hovered his hand over the selection, pausing at the syringe with the longest, most stabby-looking silver needle, then selected it with a manic grin.

_**No, I don't like needles, can't do this…no…PLEASE! Stop, it reminds me of HIM…no, no, NO!**_

"It'll only sting for a few seconds."

A cool, clipped voice.

The needle plunged deep into the skin on his arm.

"Scream lad…scream."

He did.

* * *

><p>Superman arrived at the same time as Wally, landing with his maroon cape fluttering, the single beacon of hope often spotted in dark times gone by. His kindly face stood out the most to Wally right now.<p>

"Ah, just the person I really needed. I didn't find Inertia's body." Superman smiled at Flash as the red speedster's shoulders sagged with relief.

"Thank god. That means he's not dead."

"No, but it does mean he could be worse off elsewhere." The Joker said ominously as he stepped towards the entrance of the Bat Cave. Harley Quinn bounced by his side, holding his hand.

"Hiya! The whole Joker family is here today!" she greeted cheerfully as she released Jack's hand and went forward to hug Flash. He thought longingly of Linda Park, his wife back home.

"I'm so sorry about Inertia. I'm sure we'll find him soon." she soothed and suddenly skipped back towards the cave. "Alfred and I are making the tea! Ya want some?"

"I'm sure they would – thank you Harl." Joker called, a fond smile gracing his made-up features as he watched her retreating back. "That girl…" he added, chuckling.

"Did she mean your kids too?" Superman asked conversationally as the trio walked their way through the dripping cave of quiet – towards a hunched Batman and Robin at the Bat Computer. It looked like Nightwing and Batgirl had joined their ranks as well.

"Uncle Clark!"

"Hey!" Kal-El enthused with a grin as he picked up Nicky Napier a.k.a the ten year old Jester and swung him round, bells jingling and all.

"Hey Wally, Clark. Daddy, when did they get here?" Duela Napier/Dent a.k.a Ladybird, the Joker's adopted daughter, wrapped her slim arms around Flash's waist before letting go and settling by her father.

Joker peered down at his beloved daughter with green eyes full of good humour.

"About five minutes ago when the Robin chirped." he replied and the two cackled with laughter at what was obviously a shared joke.

"Not funny." Batman didn't take his eyes off the white screen and Wally grinned.

"Still no sense of humour, eh Bats?"

Bruce just Bat-glared.

"Ooo, I wondered when one of those would crop up. You owe twenty dollars, Nightwing." Joker tittered and Nightwing joined in their fun with a grimace.

"I'm surprised it's taken this long."

Batman swished his cape as he settled into a more comfortable position haughtily. Nicky tugged at it, wrapped a portion around his little body and snuggled into the warm folds to watch the great "Uncle Bruce" at work. Bruce blinked down at him in mere curiosity, like he had never seen a small boy before and letting the corners of his lips twitch upwards. He didn't turf him out of the chair.

Jack grinned all the more.

"I've got the cutest kids in the world."

Superman cleared his throat, signalling that he had something important to say. Half of his chiselled face lit up as he approached the busy Bat family in the presence of their giant technology.

"When I was scouting for Inertia, I also found this."

Fishing around in his cape, he drew out something familiar to all of them. Batman passed the item to Robin as he put the blood sample under the microscope to eye it warily for analysis.

"Inertia's goggles." Robin breathed in anxiety. "How could we have missed this?"

The charred and smashed goggles sat scrunched in his palm. In rare show of comfort and affection, Batman opened up the other side of his cape and Tim came crawling under, unwilling to miss such an opportunity.

"It was a mistake I would have made too." Was all he said, even though they all knew he was lying. It still made Tim feel better though.

"Something new." Batgirl chipped from her hunched position on a computer chair and Duela nodded.

"Yeah, who knows what we can get from this?"

"Let's find out." Harley approached her daughter with the tea tray, setting it down carefully as Alfred and Spoiler joined their quest.

"Chloroform. He was gassed with chloroform." Batman said suddenly as he removed the analysis of the blood sample from the computer. "We're definitely dealing with a kidnapping."

* * *

><p>Ooo! Now the pace is picking up. Big bad Batman is already narrowing down the list of suspects and Thad is hopefully getting closer to being found and rescued. They'd better hurry because time could be running low. Please review honestly.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

The gang have made a little headway with discovering what actually happened to young Inertia and now they all have to figure out is who, where…and why? Please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Running Dry.<p>

Flash paced angrily, muttering under his breath at high speed thankfully so the children present couldn't hear the swearing (well, apart from the newly arrived Impulse and Max Mercury, but they chose to keep quiet).

"What if it's someone really powerful?" Duela asked warily, staying close to her mother as they poured out the tea with Alfred's assistance.

"They still won't stand a chance against Daddy, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Wally!" Nicky stood on his chair in triumph and Joker had to pull his son down to stop him toppling over while waving his fists and crashing into precious equipment.

"I already have a list of suspects, but I need to be sure." Batman growled as he extended his hand towards the 'Bat-Phone' (as Dick jokingly called it) in the dark. "Batgirl, call Red Hood – I'm going to make a call to Question."

Nobody needed to ask why.

"Wake up, boy."

A voice…

"Wake up. I have no time or patience for your sleeping."

A rough object slapped the youngest Thawne's rounded face and startled him to the edge of awareness. His head hung (lower than before) and he was unaware of time passing or how much had slipped away exactly.

"Look at me." Lex Luthor once again yanked Thad's chin upwards to meet cold, blue eyes, the total opposite of Superman's warmth.

Too tired to say anything, Thad contented himself with struggling a little and glaring harshly at his captor.

"You're more complete than Match…or even Superboy. I need to know the mechanics. I must know crafted you!" Luthor's voice pitched with grotesque excitement and Inertia paled a little more.

How much information had that blood sample given him? Or didn't they have any results yet?

"Tell me. Who is your creator?" Luthor questioned with a challenging look.

The only response was Inertia turning his blonde head away.

"If you could only co-operate with me, boy. This would all be completely unnecessary. I'll give you one more chance…isn't that kind of me?" he sneered.

Inertia's head dropped again.

"Oh yes…great." he replied with a weak hint of sarcasm.

"Such insolence. Who…is…your…creator?"

"Not…telling." Inertia spat and Luthor shook his bald head in pitying fashion, mocking the boy.

"I tried to help, speedster. Now it's out of my hands."

Inertia wriggled as roughly constructed copper wires were brought forward and wrapped around his ailing body. He had a dreadful foreboding of events to come.

"We'll just have to extract it from your last, dying breath." Luthor strode away with no concern and a cruel smirk as he left to attend to "other matters". "Carry on my interrogation."

"Yes sir." The same scientist from before (complete with red shoulder stripes and creepy mask) saluted the back of Lex Luthor before advancing on Inertia.

"How shall we deal with you?"

Inertia shook his head in fear and, pressing a neat, flashing button, they watched with little emotion as the flaring, pale white electricity coursed its way into Inertia's skin and travelled along his nerves. Inertia howled in agony, the cries echoing throughout the chambers and fading as it fled into the concrete corridors.

* * *

><p>Question was only just short of a paranoid schizophrenic.<p>

If you didn't want to be followed, he would wonder why and follow.

If you didn't want to be found, he would instantly suspect you and find your cowering form.

If you wanted to be kept a secret (or keep on)…indeed, he would uncover you.

Above all…you could never hide behind deceit, for he would expose you.

This was his job after all. This is what it meant to be the Question.

He arrived at the Bat Cave on time (as always) the very next day, eager to get cracking with the case.

"Case files?" were the first words out of his covered mouth as soon as he appeared for Batman and was wordlessly handed a rapidly thickening plain folder.

"Give me two days of working alongside you and your team. You'll have your man." Question vowed quietly and Batman gave him his consent.

"I'll hold you to that."

That was it for conversation as far as both men were concerned. Neither of them were big on excessive talking. Nightwing on the other hand…

"Come on, Timmy! Let's bring breakfast to the Big Bad Bat!"

Robin number three often wondered how Batman put up with Dick's cheesy cheerfulness.

"I think Question is with him right now…"

"So?"

Dick's blank look made Robin want to quietly jump out of a window.

"He won't appreciate visitors." he tried to explain patiently.

"He NEVER appreciates visitors!" Spoiler aka Stephanie Brown sang as she two ordinary mugs on a tray, along with a plate full of toast, a pot of marmalade, a pot full of jelly, a sugar bowl and a hot pot of fresh coffee – mostly in polished silver, courtesy of Alfred Pennyworth, or course.

Even the tray itself shone like a silver mirror and Tim secretly dwelled on the possibility of Bruce inheriting his OCD from his butler/father figure.

"Breakfast is served, milord!" Richard trilled happily as he swept into the Bat Cave with a flourish before Robin could even hope to stop him.

"Breakfast in bed, more like." Joker snickered and The Question nodded in approval.

"Ah yes, because bats like to sleep in caves. Very good."

Joker just sighed, too used to his little quirks. As was expected, Bruce Wayne glared.

* * *

><p>Impulse couldn't believe this. Despite the fact that Inertia's whereabouts were currently unknown and that his very life was in danger…he STILL had to go to school.<p>

"What if they find him while I'm at school?" he shouted in exasperation for the tenth time and Max pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb as he fought to keep his patience.

"He'll be waiting for you when you return then, won't he?"

Bart looked at his watch, utterly crest-fallen. There was really no point continuing this argument, stubborn as he was.

"Fine. Yeah, sure." he said shortly and left the house, snatching a granola bar as he slammed his way out in a temper, unable to believe how Max could betray him at a time like this.

"Life's not all about being a superhero, Bart." A mentor's soft sigh followed him like a warm autumn breeze.

The fastest boy alive made his path reluctantly to school at the pace of a snail.

* * *

><p>That's the final build-up chapter! Now things are suddenly going to explode – literally. So hold on to your hats, boys and girl! It's going to be an extremely bumpy ride. Please review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Last chapter was a filler chapter, intent on building up the tension. Not sure if it worked, mind. Now, Inertia's chances may be better than anyone had previously hoped…

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Refuel.<p>

Inertia could barely keep up with the hours anymore. It may have been days, MONTHS even since he had first been captured. Every part of his body hurt and his brain threatened to burst out of his skull, it ached that badly.

Many tests…so many tests.

Right now, he had been given a strong sedative with "interesting side effects", as the doctor administering it had put it mildly before taking his leave. Thad hadn't understood.

Until now.

His mind had clouded over with fog thicker than before, rendering him useless and incapable of simple speech, let alone thought patterns. A hot fever came crawling along, invading every part of his body and paralyzing him. Another worse side effect was that it also contained hallucinogenics.

He was going mad.

At one point, distorted faces (people with larger than normal eyes and crazy smiles) popped out of tables, chairs, walls. They danced around in front of wide, fearful orbs and chanted his insecurities.

"No…" It was the only coherent word he could produce.

His wounds rippled and stretched, pulsating ugly and red and hordes of maggots spewed forth, squealing around his torso. That had caused him to scream in terror.

They were always watching him…

Faces that flew out of walls and figures that crawled on the floors and ceiling with distorted limbs and soared around his head, taunting and mocking him. Noises that banged from different corners of the room and shadows moved just out of his vision every time he tried to discover their identity.

His fragile psyche couldn't cope with this. Oh God, he was going insane!

_**Stop, stop, STOP!**_

_**GAH!**_

The barrier finally broke.

Somehow, the bracelet supposedly keeping his powers in check shattered, sprinkling over his arm as his eyes snapped open in a combined state of rage and fear; they were glowing a deep gold. Alarms screeched abruptly and wildly as Thad vibrated out of his tight restraints. Voices yelled and barked commands but Inertia was too far gone, screaming in a feral anger and making a frantic break, ripping through guards and scientists alike like they were nothing more than paper. Blood and oil flew, spattering the once-clean white walls and Inertia felt a vague surge of pleasure, the world swirling sickeningly. He babbled under his breath as he ran at top speed, wanting nothing more than to destroy his cruel prison and its jailers in his fevered, delirious state. Tearing out wires, dodging bullets and arming himself with several weapons, cracking apart machines with ease and injuring many of Luthor's "employers", the snapped speedster sped out of the building as it exploded in a fiery blast, debris raining all around with a rumble louder than thunder. Inertia didn't look back in his torn uniform and limping leg.

Nobody would find him and take him again for torture.

Nobody.

* * *

><p>Bart sat at his desk with a sigh, staring in frustration at the math problems in front of him. How could he concentrate on this bull when Thad was missing and possibly in danger? Picking up his pen, he placed it on to the paper and painfully wrote in a few numbers before he gave up again with another sigh, dropping the pen down and putting his head in his hands, clenching his deep russet hair in between his fingers.<p>

"Thad, where are you?" he whispered, worry filling his restless mind.

The phone rang with a shrill whistle from the kitchen and Bart got up with a grunt to speed over and answer it. Helen looked round momentarily before continuing to wash the dishes.

"Hello?"

"BART! Is that you? You've gotta turn on the TV…now." Superboy cried down the phone in urgency and Bart raised an eyebrow as he cradled the phone on his shoulder and walked to the sitting room to sit on the couch.

"Hang on, hang on…I'm doing it now." Bart grumbled as he switched the television on. His jaw dropped as he flipped to the news channel under Connor's hurried instructions.

"What the hell?"

Smoke poured out of a ruined LexCorp building as fire-fighters, cops and paramedics swarmed over the scenery. Lex Luthor was covered in black soot, but otherwise unharmed and Superman himself hovered over the chaos with narrowed crystal-blue eyes.

Luthor seemed very angry.

"How did THAT happen? And why am I - ?" Bart started to exclaim but shushed himself as the news report carried on.

"As you can see from these exclusive security camera footages taken from the early hours of this morning, a slowed down version shows a speeding blur racing away from the scene just as the building blew up. We can only conclude for the moment that this is the work of a speedster."

Bart stared at the screen in horror.

It couldn't be…

But the faint colours of green and black confirmed his mixture of fear and elation.

"Aw Thad…what have you done?"

* * *

><p>"It's actually worse than we feared." Flash said as he paced up and down the cave once again, the unblinking eyes of The Question and Batman following his trail. "You saw the news report all over America this morning, didn't you?"<p>

The Question nodded, absently tickling Nicky as the child squirmed with a laugh on his lap.

"It appears we don't have to look for his captor anymore." the masked detective replied, a tiny hint of amusement in his voice.

Batman agreed, but had another point to raise.

"It doesn't mean we can't ask Luthor nicely about stealing a young speedster, does it? He clearly had an agenda when he took Inertia…and I want to confirm my suspicions." The Dark Knight growled in his ebony uniform and Joker sighed.

"Always with that dark edge of confidence."

"How will we find out what we need from da guy? He's not retarded." piped up Harley with her usual accent. "He's adept at manipulation."

She drew in Duela with the protective air of a mother.

"So am I." Jack said shortly and Harleen shook her head, bells tinkling furiously.

"Nuh uh, you ain't goin' nowhere." The harlequin pressed herself into him and her beloved clown gently cupped her painted face.

"Harley-girl, you have to understand…I know Luthor. I probably have one of the best chances at getting this scum bag to admit anything." he murmured tenderly and winced at those doe-eyed baby blues.

"We would send The Question, but he's still recovering from his last encounter with that lunatic." Robin pointed out and Question ducked his head, appearing ashamed.

Huntress, who had popped in the night before to visit her boyfriend, placed a hand on his broader shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault."

Harley bowed her head, defeated by those points but still not happy about it.

"What about Batman?"

"He's needed here in Gotham."

Excuses, excuses. There were enough helpers to keep Gotham safe…and everyone knew it.

Harley opened her eyes and placed a hand on his well-toned arm (which was still skinny by Gotham hero standards) and looked at him pleadingly.

"Just…come back to us alive, okay?" she asked, wrapping a slim arm around her worried daughter.

A sudden gust of wind interrupted the Joker family's moment as Bartholomew Allen burst into the Bat Cave with all the grace of a rhino and started talking at top speed.

"You all know about it, right?" he slowed down enough at the end to question frantically and Flash clenched his little shoulder.

"I get what you're on about, but nobody else does."

Bart blinked and then realisation dawned over him.

"Oops."

"But yeah, we saw the news this morning." Flash continued to clarify for Bart and everyone else present and Bart sighed.

"We have to find him…he's going crazy out there." Bart stated firmly and Flash marvelled at the change Bart had gone through in such a short time. Not that he'd played any part in that, mind.

If only Barry were here to see this.

"I'll start tracking him, but it could be a while before we find the boy." The Question said and everyone agreed.

Except for Impulse, of course.

"Nah. That's too long. I can track him! I can find other speedsters with the Speed Force now, remember?" Bart gazed hopefully up at Wally, who shuddered at the events surrounding the birth of such an ability.*

"Don't remind me."

Bart grinned as he made himself comfortable on the hard, rocky ground of the Cave.

"It made me a better speedster."

Closing his glowing golden eyes, Bart reached out and danced away on the crackling stream of the Speed Force.

Miles away, Inertia became aware of someone watching him from a place he couldn't quite reach.

* * *

><p>*see my first Impulse and Inertia story.<p>

Chapter nine has been delivered and I'll explain a few things before I retire. My AU is a mix of comic and cartoon verse. So the incident briefly described between Luthor and The Question happened in Justice League Unlimited (those who watched that cool show will know) and as I'm not sure whether Huntress and the original Question had a relationship in the comics (incidentally, the new Question is a lesbian who has apparently had a past fling with Batwoman), I'm using Justice League Unlimited again as my basis for their relationship in my story. Obviously, my AU has my own elements in (the good Joker etc.); otherwise it wouldn't be an AU! *laughs*

One other piece of info – my stories can be found on Google search! I typed in Impulse and Inertia the other day to search for fanfics and fanart of the little cuties and my first story is there! And so is this one! I'm excited to be of Google fame.

Anyway, please tell me your comments and hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Hi everyone! There is more action in this chapter and I'm a little worried that these chapters are starting to get a bit boring. So that's why there will hopefully be more intense scenes. Enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: …Haven't done these for a while. I do NOT own anything DC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Explosive Reunion Part 1.<p>

Bart gasped as he opened his eyes and toppled forward. Wally grabbed him and looked at his now blank face with worry.

"What happened?" Ladybird (Duela) and Robin shot out of their seats and knelt by the peacefully sleeping Impulse, utterly confused.

"He uses a lot of energy when he taps into the Speed Force," Wally explained with an exhale, sifting Impulse absently. "So he falls asleep like this a lot."

Robin and Ladybird almost fell over.

"HE'S ASLEEP?"

Joker could not help but crack up, even with Batman's glaring eyes drilling a small, neat hole in the back of his skull.

* * *

><p>Slowly, his gold eyes opened and they blinked, squinting in confusion at the bright sun on his face.<p>

"I thought I was in the Cave?" he mumbled aloud and jumped when Max answered him.

"You were. Wally brought you here after your escapade with tracking Inertia. Any luck?"

Max lounged against the wooden frame of Brat's bedroom door, still in his light blue pyjamas, watching Bart carefully and disguising his true emotions. His eyes lit up cautiously when Impulse nodded.

"I found him, Max. I really did." The boy answered, running a hand through messy hair and sounding unable to believe it himself.

"Where is he?"

"Thad's just outside Star City. He's hiding out in the woods surrounding it."

There was a pregnant pause that Max was unsure about breaking; judging by the look on his pupil's face, something was wrong.

"How is he, Bart?"

Impulse sighed and squirmed under Max Mercury's sharp gaze. He knew there was no way out of explaining this one.

"His mind – well, I guess it was his Speed Aura really – it felt jumbled and confused. There was…pain and fear. He's hurt, Max. Luthor hurt him…badly. Physically and mentally."

Max came over and sat by his first ward on the sagging bed, pulling him closer on instinct. He felt Bart tremble from fear, confusion and fatigue.

"He's all alone Max! He's gonna think that we don't care because we haven't come looking yet and stuff!" Bart clutched at the leg of his hero costume and just came out with it bluntly. "What if he goes nuts again?"

Max really couldn't think of anything to say against that question. After all, Bart was expressing the concerns they'd all been dwelling on.

"I hope not, Impulse. I hope not…for his sake and ours."

They remained together for a while longer before Impulse stood and zoomed into the kitchen.

"Gonna grab some food!" he called.

It was a reflection of the situation they were in regarding family when Max didn't tell him off for speeding in the house.

* * *

><p>He was cold.<p>

Lying alone on the forest floor amongst bushes, dead leaves and insects wasn't exactly the best way to keep warm. Inertia knew that he should probably carry on moving or start a fire if he HAD to stay (his limbs were too sore to move), but he didn't know how. He'd heard about rubbing two twigs together but it didn't seem possible. Inertia let out a shivering breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and sat up, wincing at the pain his wounds gave him and twitched when a lesser hallucination crept up on him.

_**You're never going to escape yourself…**_

Whatever that sedative was, it was starting to wear off. The hallucinations still appeared however and it would be quite a while to go before they wore off completely.

It made him susceptible…weak.

Thaddeus didn't like it.

_**One, two, three, four, do you know who I'm looking for?**_

He idly twirled a leafy stick as he stared giddily around at his surroundings. All forests looked the same; green, green and more whirling green.

The Earth wasn't supposed to spin like this, was it?

His low coherency told him he didn't know.

Survival training hadn't been a top priority to Thawne.

_**Five, six, seven, eight, by the time you look round…it'll be too late.**_

Everything felt ice-cold to the touch and yet his skin felt burning hot like an oven. Glancing down at his scratched up suit, Inertia watched the infected wounds bleed and dribble pus through their crusty layers helplessly. Breathing hurt a lot too so he was pretty sure his ribs were broken or at least cracked. He pricked a finger upon a spiky thorn as his hands wandered.

Ouch, that hurt.

Thad was aware of the similarity between the word and his own surname. Thorn: a thing that hurt others, just with a different spelling and face.

Pinching the skin together got the thorn out in time and Inertia was vaguely shocked to see that the puncture, along with his other injuries refused to heal. Something was wrong…but what was it?

Another hallucination; an ashen-faced soldier with no eyes.

_**We're everywhere…in your insanity, that is.**_

Inertia swayed, dripping sweat from his knotted blonde hair and he bent his head low, gripping at his chest frantically as his breathing hitched. Under the grey sky that began to throw rain down upon him as if the heavens themselves were crying for him, the ill boy began to sob harshly, crying out of fear, grief and insecurity and pain that cut at a knife's edge.

Oh yes…he was all alone.

That was what was wrong with his world.

"Bart! Help me, please!"

* * *

><p>Bart hurried out of school so quickly that he was danced close to breaking the law of every superhero – no giving away your secret identity.<p>

Carol struggled along to keep up.

"You found Thad yet?"

She had been the only school friend to figure out his heroic mask and as a result, she'd been the one of the first sources of comfort he ran to in regards to his missing brother.

"Yeah…yeah we have!" Bart replied breathlessly, turning towards her so she could catch up.

"You're going to get him, right?" She brushed a stray lock of silky ebony hair away from her deep brown eyes and Bart found himself fascinated by the gesture.

"I sure am. Hey, listen, I have to go now…are you gonna be okay walking home alone?"

Carol smiled at his sweet thoughts of concern.

"I'll be alright. Thad needs you now, not me." The slightly smaller girl pecked his cheek, causing his face to flush with shock and pleasure. As he began to run at normal speed (not for much longer), he called over his shoulder.

"After all this is over….do ya wanna go on a, er, date again?"

Her voice was getting harder to hear as the distance increased. However, judging by the massive beam on her pretty face and her emphatic nodding, she responded with a yes. Bart felt that familiar warmth spread as he turned the corner and broke into a full-blown bolt.

Yes, he could trust her with his life.

He met Max Mercury at the gate of their home, decked out in Mercury gear.

"You may as well use your speed to get changed." He said urgently and Bart rubbed the back of his head as he remembered how he still kept breaking the house rules.

Quick changing into Impulse, the two speedsters went north, past Central City (Wally joined them along the road leading out of from there) and towards Star City, Bart checking in briefly on Thad before they saw him again.

"He seems weak, Max."

To their surprise, Jay joined them their trio, adding Johnny Quick along with it.

"Alroight mates? Thought we'd help ya with the boy." The flaming orange-haired speedster greeted with a wink and Impulse felt delighted and mildly concerned.

"He's gonna be frightened with so many of us."

Max gave his agreement.

"Hm. It looks like Impulse and I will need to go on ahead. We might need you in case Inertia becomes violent, but that shouldn't happen. Stay on the edge of the forest just in case."

Flash, Johnny and Jay looked disappointed in varying degrees. They complied with Max's instructions though as the duo cut away and slowed down to enter the forest, trying not to frighten Inertia, who could be anywhere. The sky mocked them with the clearing of the dull rainclouds from earlier and the sun throwing its warming rays down upon their sleek backs.

Impulse began the search for his already beloved twin brother.

"Inertia? Inertia, where are you? Can you tell us?"

Max took up the shout; they combed every inch of the forest floor and above in the tree tops, begging Thad to reveal himself. Then they would know that he was better than first suspected.

Inertia faintly heard their voices from his makeshift shelter on the edge of his waking dreams and it roused him with a weary jolt. It had to be another hallucination… Even though he bled out onto the dirt and remained on his last legs, the tiny flame of hope within him gave him the energy and mental willpower to respond anyway.

"Bart! Max? I'm here, I'M HERE!"

Bart perked up at the wonderful sound of his twin's scratchy voice.

"I can hear him, Max! WE'RE COMING, INERTIA!"

The fever was strong enough to overpower Thad, for when his family finally burst into his clearing and bent next to his broken body with outstretched arms, he stared at them with crushed relief and did something completely out of character.

Inertia burst into frantic tears.

* * *

><p>Hope there was enough emotion in it for you all! This update was a little sooner than the others have been and I'm feeling pleased with myself! *laughs*<p>

I want to thank the following for sticking through my first and second Impulse and Inertia stories so far:

JanelleL

LyndseyRyder12

Keep Moving Onwards

Sir Reginald Pantaloons 3rd

Anonymous Reviewer

Anonymous

angelrider13

Ninja-Consultant (squee, he is one of my favourite authors on this site and the inspration behind the Impulse and Inertia series. Take a look at his Superboy stories and you'll see why)

ANON

CK4eva

BananaSlapz517

nequam-tenshi

Athina Dark-Angel of Death

Kahara

Izzy

nothost (great guy to talk with)

CM Aeris

Blitz92.

This definitely should been done a lot sooner.

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Well, guess whose back. Back again. Lily's back, tell a friend. Anyway, Chapter 11 is up and their reunion isn't as simple as you'd like it to be…

Disclaimer: Don't own DC or I would be laughing at everyone on this site. Kidding!

* * *

><p>Explosive Reunion: Part 2.<p>

Bart immediately wrapped his arms around the whimpering Thad, checking him with growing anger. Fingers ghosted over infected wounds and clamped down on his forehead to feel the burning heat.

"How could he do this to you?"

A part of him still believed that they were hallucinations and he felt silly for indulging in childish fantasies.

"You're probably not even real…"

Max knelt down and touched his face with three fingers.

"Would you be able to feel my presence if we were?"

Inertia blinked slowly at him and leaned into his guardian.

"Turn off the sun for me."

Impulse's head shot up as Flash came cautiously towards them.

"Are we allowed to see him now?" the red suited man almost vibrated with impatience.

"He's not looking good," Max spoke firmly from behind. "These wound should have healed a long time ago."

"Does he have a power inhibitor on him?"

Max gently inspected the barely conscious boy.

"No."

Impulse became uncomfortable – that was just too weird. He knew about speed loss, but there had always been a reason for it. Sky blue eyes stared up to the member of the Justice League as Max considered his options.

"He needs to go home."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." An automated voice replied from nowhere and Flash tensed in front of them.

Impulse crouched closer to his family, trying to conceal himself amongst the foliage and Inertia shuddered with raw emotion in Max's strong arms, his blonde hair greasy and damp with sweat.

"Project 604 is to come back with me." The android intoned vacantly as it stepped free of its hiding place.

Jay appeared behind Flash to see what the holdup was and stopped warily when he saw the metallic android glinting menacingly.

"Project 604 is to return to its quarters."

Impulse opened his mouth to retaliate in fury but thought better of it when he spotted Jay's stern face. He crawled to Inertia instead, allowing Max to rise and dust off his spandex as he cradled Thad close.

"Bart…?"

"It's okay, just stay quiet." Bart replied hurriedly, wildly hoping that it wouldn't see him if Thad remained silent.

Thad clung tightly to his brother, terrified into closing his mouth.

"You won't get past us." Flash retorted angrily. "Hasn't that lunatic done enough already?"

Jay whispered quickly to Max and the boys as the golden killer moved.

"When I say run…go. Don't think about us, okay?"

Bart stared in awe at the original Flash and Max agreed without protest.

"Thad, you might have to run too." Max muttered. "Manoeuvrability will be difficult if I'm carrying you through a forest."

Thad nodded, his head in Bart's shoulder and Bart worried to himself that Inertia wouldn't be up to the challenge. He would carry him if he had to. The optic lenses of the android flashed in colours of silver and bright red as he pre-calculated its moves and attacks in the most efficient way possible, a chain gun already extending out of one plated arm and hidden electric currents moving throughout fibre optic nerves and false fingers. Its enlarged head moved from side to side as it scanned the area, presumably for tactical and self-preservation reasons.

In actual reality, it was confirming the arrival of its human back-up.

Unable to see like a highly advanced android, the three speedsters became ready to fight in a fluid instant, different shaded eyes shining in iron will.

Chaos reared its ugly head.

"RUN!"

Gunfire chased them as the Mercury family broke from their covered bush, Thad's legs wobbling and shouting in agony as they quickly gained distance between them and their attackers. The sight of an armed military man popping up from a leafy bush surprised them but they were fairly confident that he would miss. Moving out of the hail of bullets, Impulse pulled Inertia with him, hearing the ragged breathing and feeling his own quickened pulse. It seemed that wherever they turned, Luthor's personal guard were surrounding them, ready to put a bullet through their skulls (Inertia being the exception as Luthor wanted him alive) and three runaways gradually got the sense of being penned in.

"We need to start vibrating," Max barked grimly. "it's the only way we'll get past!"

"Inertia can't vibrate! He's never been taught how to!" Impulse shouted back.

He was corrected by a panting twin.

"I did it when I escaped. I think…I can do it again."

"I guess you hafta try." Impulse nodded and the speedsters sped up their molecules.

All of the soldiers present were caught by surprise as the three burst through their spray of gunfire and ranks like ghosts moving on a breeze.

"Keep running!" Max pushed his two wards forward as something large threw itself at them, catching Mercury's side and sending him flying.

"Max!" Bart cried fearfully and felt Thad pull taut against him.

Before Impulse could react to this resistance, Inertia worked his way free and turned full circle.

"INERTIA! That's the wrong way!"

The robot had escaped the other three speedsters (the boys didn't want to think about their current states) and was on the warpath.

Inertia was fed up of people _pushing_ and _pulling_ him around! Tired of the constant _fear_ and _threats_ to his family – there would be no more!

This decision of freedom was HIS!

Executing a perfect backflip over a high energy laser beam, Inertia sped in a circle, his eyes sending rapid messages at the speed of light for his enhanced brain to decode. The clone searched for a weakness, a flaw in this cutting edge technology.

There. Perfect!

A tiny dent in the scratched gold coloured steel, barely perceived by a normal human's vision. That would be the lock to turn the key into, to expose the inner mechanics.

Time to strike.

Max rubbed his white head after being helped up by Impulse and spotted Inertia's tornado attack in time. The blonde whipped the wind to distract his assailant and hit out at the weak spot once, twice, three times with speedy fists. The robot's target and sight circuits were going haywire trying to locate Thad amongst the miniature tornado full of dirt and twigs and didn't react until it was too late. Cracks appeared in the android's 'skin', snaking their path along the body, ignorant of the thing's flailing. Binary code rushed out of its speakers, alternating between high pitched buzzing and low groaning. The whirlwind around it ceased as Inertia darted from its imminent death, the boy shaking spasmodically.

A frantic whine started and Max Mercury stopped staring in disbelief at the effectiveness of the kill and grabbed Impulse and the newly-arrived Johnny Quick.

"Down!" he yelled.

"Inertia!" Impulse cried.

They threw themselves face first into the grass as the resulting fireball rocked the forest. The remaining soldiers that hadn't been incinerated in the inferno got to their feet and escaped to the edge of the trees, where their vehicles awaited.

Flash and Jay let them go, paying them no heed as they bounded over through the clearing smoke.

"Guys, are you alright? Where's Inertia?" Flash asked worriedly as Impulse leapt to his booted feet, relieved to see his elders relatively unscathed.

"H-Here…"

Bart's gold eyes flew to his twin, who leant heavily against a burnt tree and fought to breathe.

"Inertia? Hey, you okay buddy?" Jay went to his side and reached out a hand to support him as the blonde boy pushed himself away.

"I…can walk. I want to see…my brother." He inhaled sharply as he rocked dangerously. "Bart…"

"Thad, s'okay now. You're back with US."

Half-lidded golden eyes that mirrored Impulse's perfectly glittered weirdly and then rolled upwards as Inertia passed out, bleeding heavily from a fresh wound in the back of his head. Impulse caught his twin before his body could thud to the hard ground.

"We're going home." Impulse whispered and touched Inertia's bruised forehead with his own.

* * *

><p>Okay, another late update and I apologise, but exams came first. You guys must have faith in me to continue to stick around! Thank you! I love you guys loads!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Hi all! A hopefully quicker update for you and it's an angst filled filler chapter for a certain fan. You know who you are! *winks*

Without further ado, here's Chapter 12.

* * *

><p>Aftermath.<p>

He feels warm.

**That's not normal. It's always cold in Luthor's chambers.**

He feels weak.

(_What have they done to you?_)

He knows that something has changed; something in the atmosphere has shifted.

(_Wake up!_)

**No.**

* * *

><p>Impulse, still in his uniform, watched his brother sleep on his bed.<p>

The blonde lay so still, not one inch of his body moving whatsoever. Even when he was in a deep sleep, Inertia always shifted a little; sniffing or stretching out like a star to name a few of the things he did in slumber. It was one of the traits they had in common. If it wasn't for his slow breathing, he wouldn't have realised that he was alive.

Inertia didn't move.

His sleep was almost…coma-like. It worried Impulse and confused him at the same time because Thad's wounds were finally starting to heal (although at a normal human pace) so Thad should be awake and talking to his anxious brother…right? Maybe if he played loud rock music or shouted down his ear, Thaddeus would wake up and tell him off.

That was what he wanted.

He missed Thad's berating over silly circumstances and scowls when events didn't quite go his way. He even missed Inertia's nagging on superhero missions. But most of all, he missed Thad's shy, public smile or his secret, wide grin when he thought nobody was looking. He missed Thad creaking open his twin's door in the middle of the night and climbing into Bart's bed to share it with him because he'd just woken up and needed a hug.

He missed Thaddeus.

And just when he'd rescued him from Lex Luthor's evil grasp, Inertia wouldn't respond to anyone's touch and pleading words, no matter how hard his family tried!

Wasn't that a little selfish?

Why was Inertia so scared?

Why didn't he want to wake up?

* * *

><p>(<em>Wake up! You have to check what's happening!<em>)

**No. Don't want to see his face anymore.**

There's a familiar smell but he can't quite place it.

It smells comforting.

His body tells him to wake up.

He says no.

* * *

><p>Helen gently felt Thad's forehead with her palm. It still felt warm, but it felt nothing like the blazing fever he came home with.<p>

His metabolism began to return to normal and she and Max both feared that Thaddeus could be exposed to a new danger if he didn't come round soon – his own body wasting away.

Normal humans needed sustenance.

Speedsters needed food like they needed air to breathe.

Helen glanced at the bowl of steaming chicken soup she'd brought in with her in the hope Thad would be awake. Again, the event had not come to pass.

"You are just as bad as your brother, making your family worry like this!" she said fondly, with a cheerful tone added to encourage the young speedster, to reassure him that he was in a safe environment once more.

She wanted her little helper back so she could fondle his golden hair and praise him when he learnt how to use the microwave or when he looked up at her with big gold eyes when he could use her helping hands.

* * *

><p>He realises that it is dark, with swirling lights travelling past.<p>

**This isn't Luthor's lab…**

He hears a kind voice and his mind automatically strains towards the sound.

(_Open your eyes._)

I'm afraid…

(_Afraid of what?_)

**Afraid that my longing isn't real…**

* * *

><p>They all visited in their turns – Johnny, Max, Helen and Bart again, Jay, Dox the dog, even Meloni, who got a message from her beloved first born son and rushed to see her adopted second.<p>

Flash sat at Inertia's bedside today.

"Man, I have no idea what I'm doing here! You don't really interact with me and I don't visit you or Bart."

Inertia remained blank-faced. There was no pain on his face nor content and his hair had grown longer over the course of his imprisonment, appearing unkempt, tangled and dirty. At least they'd managed to change him into his pyjamas and his wounds were healing (at a snail's pace to Flash).

He wasn't conscious though.

"Is there something wrong? Are we all doing something you don't like? Is THAT why you won't wake up?" Flash ran his hands through his bright ginger hair, his head bowed between his red-clad knees. "You're in your home, safe and sound and Impulse and max and Helen are doing everything for you! Isn't that good enough? Do you STILL not trust them?"

Flash raised his voice a little, angry at the youngster for not gazing at him with contempt with open eyes, angry at Luthor for kidnapping him…angry at himself for not behaving as a mentor should.

"Uncle Barry would be disappointed with me right now."

* * *

><p>(<em>Don't be afraid.<em>)

**Why?**

He doesn't want to stay wrapped up in the black, but he can't trust himself to be in a secure environment.

(_They're waiting for you, you know._)

**Who?**

(_Your family._)

**What? They're here?**

It's a trick.

(_Open your eyes._)

**I…**

(_See the truth._)

Inertia opens golden orbs slowly.

He sees scarlet.

* * *

><p>Okay, there you go! I thought I might do something different and change tenses throughout this chapter to show everyone's point of view. Did it work?<p>

Who do you think was talking to Thad? I'll give you a clue – it wasn't his unconscious mind.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Finally, another chapter! Sorry everyone, I've just been getting distracted by Youtube, TF2 and the fact that I got into my chosen university (YAY!)!

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Rest.<p>

It took Flash and Max to hold down a flailing, screaming Thaddeus. Bartholomew watched from behind the doorframe, gold eyes huge with shock and holding Helen's hand tightly.

"Inertia, it's okay! It's just us!" Flash cried, moving a hand to pull back his cowl.

Max managed to draw Thad into a hug and Thad ceased his scared struggles after a moment or two in his strong embrace. Max held his shoulders and leaned back to stare into Inertia's fearful eyes.

"That thrashing wasn't good for you."

"Where's Bart?"

Max smiled. The other twin had only been awake for five minutes and he was already asking for his brother.

Impulse perked up and immediately bounded in, his mother and Helen hanging back at the entrance to Thad's room.

"I'm here, I'm here! You're awake – finally! Jeez, you're so slow; I would have woken up ages ago!"

Inertia only rolled his eyes as Bart draped an arm casually around his shoulders and poked him, sticking his tongue out playfully. As he glanced round with a few confused blinks, still tense, Inertia finally spotted Meloni.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" he asked in genuine confusion as Bart laid his fluffy head on his shoulder.

Meloni approached and wrapped him in her embrace.

"You really thought I wouldn't find out about this?"

The blonde squirmed under her, still unused to a mother's touch. He awkwardly brought his arms up to pat her back and Bart yanked his family into a three way cuddle.

"Family cuddle!"

"Ow, Bart!"

Max laughed.

* * *

><p>"So, you have a ton of homework."<p>

"What on earth did you tell them, brother dearest? Surely you didn't blab about how an evil asshole kidnapped me for personal gain?"

Bart Allen rolled his eyes to the ceiling in exasperation.

"I told you…I'm past that stage now! I just said you'd hurt yourself in the skate park. They all love you there anyway so they'll be all over ya when you return."

Thad groaned.

"Really? But I've only just started at that stupid school!"

Bart shrugged as Carol dumped the last pile of text books and homework sheets on the desk with a satisfied grin.

"There, all done!"

"Yeah well, you're a swot compared ta me, so they're happy ONE of us pays attention in class."

Carol smirked.

"Oh, are we talking about the Psychology teacher? "Thad is such a good boy!" Seriously, he loves you." Carol continued with a cheeky face.

Brat started cackling.

"Marry me, you brilliant A plus student!"

Thad crossed his arms and scowled.

"I'm bedridden for the next three days so stop it."

Bart and Carol cracked again.

"Aww…is lickle Thaddeus sad because we're ganging up on him?"

It was his twin's turn to smirk as he thought of a suitable comeback.

"No, I'm disgusted because you two may as well be kissing each other right now."

The laughter stopped abruptly, much to Inertia's wicked pleasure, and they both sputtered incoherently.

"What are you - ?!"

"B-But…we, that is to say, I – wha-?"

Thad snickered at their beet-red faces.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"Thad."

No answer.

"Thaad."

Denied.

"THAD!"

Nothing whatsoever.

"THAAAD!"

The lemon haired boy sitting upright doing his math homework slapped his black pen down on the neat scribbles.

"WHAT?"

Bart lounged on the end of his brother's bed, Carol lying on the floor with a pen lid sticking out of her mouth as she stared at her sums thoughtfully.

"…I'm bored."

A sigh.

"You're supposed to be doing your homework."

"Done it."

Another loud sigh."

"Already? You've rushed it then."

"Have not!"

Thad went back to his work.

"I'm not discussing it with you."

Outside the room, Meloni and Helen were giggling as quietly as they could while eavesdropping on the little work session and carrying laundry.

"A few months ago, they'd have been fighting for real." Helen commented as she led Meloni to the washing machine and Meloni tilted her head with a guilty look in her brown eyes.

"Really? I wish I'd been around for them more."

Helen was quiet as she watched Meloni load the white machine up with dirty clothes.

"Could I have the soap flakes please?"

Helen handed the half empty box over and smiled softly.

"Things happened that were outside your control. As a mother, you've done what's best for both of them."

"You really think so? I can't help thinking they might be bitter…"

Helen laughed shortly.

"Bart? Bitter? You'd have to a murderer to see Bart being bitter towards you. And as for Thad, you've only just discovered each other! How could he hate you when he doesn't know you?"

Meloni considered this as she pressed the right buttons with Helen's guidance and set the washing machine to spin. The two women's eyes gazed at the clothes going round and round until Meloni let herself wander to take in the kitchen properly while she digested Helen's words. It was so quaint and old-fashioned to her, a woman who was used to holograms and robots doing pretty much everything for her (apart from cooking and washing herself, of course). The kitchen cupboards that were carved in wood, the black and silver stove that rested next to the washing machine and tiled floors that completed the room's rustic look, not to mention the frilly doilies and patterned tablecloth resting on the wooden table underneath the bowl of bananas. Somehow, it felt nicer than cold steel and underfloor fibre optics.

The more she thought about it, the more she realised that the decision for her boys to be raised here was RIGHT.

A new question floated to the surface.

Why was she not living here with them?

* * *

><p>A door creaked open in the middle of the night and a shadow crept across the carpet to Meloni's guest bed. Her brown eyes were fully open, aware of the intruder from the moment heshe entered.

She waited for the right moment.

"…Mother? Are you awake?"

Actually, scrap that last thought. She didn't need to be on her guard around her little one.

"Thad, sweetie? Is everything okay?" Meloni answered in a whisper, concern radiating from her as she brushed stray russet hair from her face and reached over to turn on her side light.

"No! I-I want to stay like this."

Meloni paused. Her son liked the dark?

"What's the matter?" she asked Thad once more and the blonde shifted in discomfort. "You should be in bed really, young man."

The boy wheeled around to face the door again, a slight limp in his step.

"Yes, you're right."

Meloni got up and blocked his path.

"But as your mother, I know when something is troubling you. Did you have a bad dream?"

From Thad's flinching reaction, the woman knew she'd hit her mark. She went back to her bed and pulled the covers away, patting the mattress.

"Come on, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Let Mom give you a hug instead."

Thad stood stock-still, unable to decide between his warring instincts (which was to run away from comfort) and his heart (which yearned to run to the woman who shared his DNA technically). Meloni gave him space to decide while she privately celebrated. To be honest, she had assumed that the quieter twin would take longer to adjust to her presence and acknowledge her as his own kin. Bart took to her straight away, but Max gently pointed out that Thad was often wary around people he perceived as strangers or threats.

To see him hesitantly come to her for comfort…it was such a normal, child-like gesture and Meloni almost cried right there in the bed. But that wouldn't do the poor teen any good.

"Mother?"

Meloni jumped, having not seen Inertia cross the room. His gold eyes glowed in the dark with uncertainty but his stature suggested that a decision had been reached.

Thad paused and then held out his arms, vulnerability written all over his face.

Meloni scooted over, pulling him in the warmth of her loving embrace as she did so.

"It's alright, it was just a nightmare."

Thad shyly cuddled against her body and let her tuck him close to her.

"It might have been based off real fears and worries, but it won't happen in real life – you're stronger than that." Meloni said softly, her voice close to a lullaby and the boy's eyes widened for a minute at such knowledge that struck near his actual thoughts before closing them to try and relax with his mother.

"Goodnight, baby."

"…Goodnight Mom."

Her eyes flashed open in shock but his change of address wasn't cast into the spotlight.

And that was probably for the best.

* * *

><p>Wow, my brain is full of fluff. I may have to shove a vacuum cleaner in there later. XD<p>

Have a less depressing chapter for a change. Did I ever mention how much I adore writing about Bart, Meloni and Thad in family situations? Well I do, as you can probably tell.

You can check that out in my poem, "Sunshine and Storm" as well.

Love Lily. X


	14. Chapter 14

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Hi all! Yes, this is another late chapter and I'm sorry for that. Hoping this will let you all forgive me? *big puppy eyes*

Anyway, at the request of a good reviewer, Bart and Thad clash in this chapter…

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Freedom and Suffocation.<p>

Thad had recovered quite nicely.

The concerns over his lack of speed diminished when the boy started to speed around the house again, just to prove he was better.

Max chalked it down to stress and everyone left it at that.

So why wasn't he allowed outside or back to school yet?

The blonde sighed in utter boredom as he read over his completed homework for the fourth time.

"I've finished the latest batch of homework sent to me from the school and I haven't been outside for a month!"

Bart glanced up at him from his reading exercise.

"Bro, you need to take it easy for a while longer." He replied casually and Thaddeus felt the anger start to boil inside him.

"Bart," he began with exaggerated calmness. "I am completely healed. I do NOT need to be cooped up like this! What are they all so afraid of?"

It was an innocent question but it made Bart stiffen and Inertia latched on to it in a second.

"Bart, why? What's going on?"

Silence was his answer and Thad could feel himself losing his temper.

"So what if Lex Luthor is still strutting around out there? I'm a lot safer now and we could - !"

"You don't understand."

Bart's voice was very quiet and Thad halted, his arms falling to his sides.

The twins didn't speak for a moment, Bart being subjected to lasers from behind.

"I'm just…_sick_ of the adults making the decisions for us! We're old enough now that we can do things for ourselves, right?"

His brown haired twin said nothing and Thad stared at him with growing realisation.

"You…you _agree_ with them, don't you?" he said in a hushed tone and Bart jerked away from his attempt to grab his arm. "_**Don't you?**_ Why?! You of _all_ people should understand how I feel! Why are you conspiring with Max and Helen - ?"

"It's NOT a conspiracy, Thad!" Bart snapped abruptly, interrupting his blonde brother yet again. "Not everyone in the world is out to get you!"

Thad snorted.

"Look Bart, just talk to them and then I'll go back to school and everything will be fine."

Bart's chair crashed to the floor and Inertia jumped about a foot into the air, watching with astonishment as Impulse wheeled around to jab him in the chest.

"NO! No, I won't! You don't understand what it was like seeing you so…so down and out!" the boy yelled at his twin and Thad's golden eyes were round because he'd never seen Impulse so mad before.

"You were broken like a discarded toy and you know what? I blame **me!** I blame myself for not stepping up as the older one to show you the ropes!"

Thad felt guilty. Had Bart really beaten himself over his kidnapping?

"Bart, I don't regret…you don't - ,"

"Yeah, I do! As your twin, I hafta lookout for you! Not let you go running off, playing the hero!"

Inertia scowled.

"I am NOT a baby, Bart! If anything, I have to keep an eye on you!"

Bart glared and stalked closer.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?"

Thad rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and becoming snooty.

"Your concentration is severely lacking."

"Who asked _you?_ I've been trying a lot harder recently since you came into our family!"

"Maybe you should try a bit harder." The age old need to prove himself worthier than Impulse reared its ugly head. "At least I can fully put myself into a task! At least I can think before I act!"

"At least _**I'm**_ not a clone!" Bart spat without thinking (unknowingly proving Thad's point) and suddenly there descended a deathly silence.

Inertia stepped away from his twin, shaking his head slowly.

"I…Thad, that wasn't what - !" Bart stuttered, mouth dry and horrified at what just slipped out.

Thad didn't hear him; his sun-kissed orbs grew huge and filled with tears. The hurt on his face was indescribable and it took Bart's breath from his lungs like a punch to the stomach.

"No, Thad, I was being dumb!" he choked out, reaching for his brother's cheek.

Thad bolted, overwhelmed with grief.

"INERTIA! Come back, I'm sorry!"

Of course, it was already too late.

* * *

><p>Lex Luthor stood on his balcony, looking up at the night sky with a glass of ruby wine in his left hand and his right hand casually shoved in his pocket. It was peaceful times like this that reminded him how much he loved being wealthy.<p>

A soft thump alerted him to the presence of another. Without turning around, he spoke.

"Good evening, I presume I can help you?"

"Yes, you can as a matter of fact."

Surprised, Luthor turned to see the Joker withdrawing a Joker card from his cloak.

"What are your motives, Mr Luthor?"

* * *

><p>Frankly, I apologise again for the long wait. Please review when you can.<p>

Love Lily. X


	15. Chapter 15

**Impulse and Inertia – Giant Leap for Mankind.**

Right, here's another one. Damn, there is always a big gap in between these chapters and I'm really sorry for that. Funnily enough, reading "The Night Circus." By Erin Morgenstern got this chapter going. I'd recommend that book to anyone though, it's damn interesting. Also, to that guest who kept reviewing; I am very happy that you're enjoying this story, but please try not to keep asking for updates. Right now, I'm in university, getting a Psychology degree to help me get my dream job and set up my life, and that is more important than fanfiction. That being said, thanks for the support. If you want to be contacted further, sign in when reviewing next time round. :)

* * *

><p>Interrogation with a Laugh.<p>

Lex Luthor couldn't help the confusion on his face at the sight of the Joker on his balcony. After the ruckus he'd caused with the Flash clan, he expected to be graced by the very man himself.

"What, no Man of Speed here at my door? I didn't order a clown for the night's entertainment." He said coolly, regarding the cloaked clown before him with near disdain resting in ice blue eyes.

"Surprise, happy birthday." Joker deadpanned. "The problem is, Mr Luthor, that if you mess with one clan, you're screwing with all of us."

Lex was silent as he took a sip of wine and set the glass down on the table.

"You're a threat to all of us now, because you've shown us just how far you're willing to go."

"Have I?" countered the bald billionaire. "I can go so much further."

The mild hint of a threat was not lost on Jack and he shifted a little, lowering himself down.

"There's always a selfish motive with you, isn't there?" he summarised, amusement playing at his lips.

"You would know that better than anyone, wouldn't you, clown?"

"One of my many mistakes, I'm afraid." Joker replied airily, brushing aside the veiled jab at their past acquaintance.

He had done things he wasn't proud of, but he wouldn't let Luthor affect him like that. Not right now, especially when there were kids involved. Instead, he just let loose a disarming smile that lifted one of Luthor's brows.

"You know, there's been a funny story going around lately, regarding certain…business transactions of yours."

The body in front of him stilled and Jack grinned inwardly, pleased that he finally had Luthor's proper attention. It wouldn't do to have the bald prat feel comfortable around him, no, not at all. He might be reformed, as it were, but he was one of the Justice League and the rich man standing close by could use a good reminder of that.

"Apparently you've been anonymously donating money to a nuclear refuse factory; one that illegally dumps all of its waste into Gotham's river. And that won't do at all. Batsy and I aren't particularly pleased."

The other scoffed outwardly, but inwardly, he cursed the ability of the Justice League for their ability to find out SOMETHING, no matter how many precautions he put in place.

"Hardly a trifling matter, let alone an important one."

"Really? Then what if I told you that that was responsible for an increase of ten mutants a month in the last year? The public will be extremely interested to learn that all these dangerous criminals are coming from your pocket linings." The Joker studied the tips of his gloves with feigned disinterest, a cool expression of boredom on his face. A simple mirage to conjure, but hopefully effective nonetheless, judging by the rabbit in the spotlight expression on the billionaire's face.

Lex recovered quick enough, however, and leant back against the rails of his balcony, thinking about how this new development could be used to his advantage. The insufferable clown had already seen his trail of thought though.

"I've talked to quite a few of these…individuals," he drawled, raising bright emerald eyes to meet his opponent. "And not one of them told me how happy they were to be freaks. Quite the opposite in fact! Imagine that!"

"Get to the point." Lex shut down any further attempts at dallying around the bush, feeling his patience leave him with haste.

"The point is, _Mister_ Luthor, that we hold a hell of an advantage over you at this point. We have enough credible sources to make the headlines for five YEARS. That's a lot of bribery money to lose, don'tcha think? Plus, I'd hate to be your people. They'd have a lot of bodies to clean up and I can't imagine how awful it must be telling everyone how charmin' and nice you are all day." The Joker put a hand to his forehead in the classic image of a swoon.

The businessman glared, not wanting to deal with such damages (that, granted, COULD be repaired, but it would probably take years and even then, there would be no more public trust) at this point.

"You want me to leave the boy alone."

"We want you to leave us ALL alone, but frankly, that would be a miracle, so yes…that'll do for now." The jester suddenly growled, switching his relaxed stance to a more aggressive one. "If I catch you near that kid again, you'll be hanging from your balcony by your guts. Capiche?"

"Crystal." Luthor replied in a deadpan manner. "I have other avenues to explore. He just would have been an easier one. Oh well, not everything in life comes to you on a silver platter." He shrugged and Joker hopped on to the railing, ready to jump off and sail off merrily into the night – well, as merrily as he could be at this point.

"Coming from the rich bitch." He rolled his eyes and saluted mockingly. "G'bye guv! Pleasure doin' business wiv ya!"

Luthor was left with a bitter taste in his mouth that wasn't caused by the red wine.

* * *

><p>Impulse travelled the streets, searching for the blond who he called his brother. He couldn't believe he'd been so…so mean! God, what if Inertia was in danger? Or taking out his anger on the people he shouldn't?<p>

He seriously needed a crash course on how to be a better brother.

"Inertia! C'mon, I'm sorry! I didn't mean of it, I swear! Pinkie promise and everythin'!"

There was no reply, no green and black popping out from behind a corner and Bart resigned himself to a long and arduous search.

It took the entire morning and half the afternoon for Impulse to properly search the world (literally) for his twin. By the time he arrived at the Bat Cave, he was nearly in tears.

"Bart?"

Wally stopped near him, crouching a little to be at eye level with watery gold eyes.

"Bart, bud, what's the matter?"

He almost reached out to touch the boy's shoulder, but he stopped himself at the last minute. So much had happened between them – most of it not good – and even though they were getting on better now, he was still uncertain about physical affection.

"It's Thad!" the younger speedster wailed. "We had a fight an' he ran off an' now I can't find him and it's _all_ my fault!"

The Flash finally patted his shoulder.

"Impulse, it's okay. Fights are upsetting, even more so when you feel like you said something that was really wrong." Flash smiled and shook his head. "But Inertia takes these things a lot harder than other people, remember? He just needs a little longer to cool his head, okay?"

Impulse shook his head and dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Ya don't get it, Wally! I yelled at him about how he was a clone and stuff."

There was a small silence.

"Oh."

"Yeah…oh. I'm so horrible."

Wally was at a loss. How was he supposed to connect to this kid right now? Should he talk about his mistakes? That SEEMED like a good idea, but…oh hell, he might as well try. He hadn't done much of that before.

"Y'know, when I was near your age, I had a really big falling out with Dick."

"Dick?"

"Uh, Nightwing."

"Oh THAT guy! THAT'S his name?"

"Losing focus here, dude."

"Yeah, right."

"Anyway…" Flash eyed Bart for a moment and the boy had the grace to look slightly meek. "We said stuff, but I ended up bashing him because he was an orphan."

Round eyes narrowed in winced sympathy.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Anyway, he ran off and it took a week to find him. Turned out he'd gone to the last place I'd expected him to go."

"Where was that?"

The red clad speedster laughed.

"An orphanage."

Confusion swept across his protégé's face.

"And that was bad how…?"

Flash took a seat on a rock, leaving Bart to stand awkwardly.

"For Nightwing at the time, orphanages were uncomfortable places for him. It reminded him too much of what he'd lost." His face fell as he remembered. "For a while, I just gaped at him. I didn't get it. Then I saw him playing with the younger kids and I just felt…well, I just felt very sad. We made up real fast after that."

He looked up to see Impulse contemplating this slowly (for him anyway).

"Sometimes we just need to keep chasing until we can make it up to them again."

For a moment, there was a comfortable quietness as Impulse thought this over. Hey, maybe he wasn't so bad at this whole mentor lark aft - !

"I KNOW!"

Flash felt something throw itself against his midriff and he wheezed a bit.

"Thanks Wally! I think I know where Thad is now!"

The russet haired teen ran off before the older runner could say anything. Probably for the best, thought Wally with a sigh, but he looked chuffed anyway.

* * *

><p>Softly, Bart knocked on the door to the Young Justice HQ. He felt pretty stupid, knocking on the door of a place he was a part of, but if Inertia was here, he didn't want him running off just yet. The guy could be skittish when he wanted to be.<p>

"Bart, why are YOU knocking?"

"Sssshhh! Look, is Thad here?"

Superboy stopped in his bewildered ribbing and stepped back.

"Yeah, he is actually. He seemed really upset, did something happen?"

"Yeah…" Impulse nodded, feeling angry at himself all over again. "We had a fight and I said some stupid stuff."

The black haired boy shrugged.

"Eh, happens to the best of us. You come to apologise or somethin'?"

"If that's okay with him, yeah." Impulse said as he passed inquisitive blue eyes. "D'you know where he is?"

For a second, the other founder of Young Justice wrestled with his memory, then let his expression drop a bit.

"Went into one of the empty rooms. Dunno why he'd go in THERE when there's plenty of peeps around to distract him."

Bart, however, thought he had a faint inkling.

"Thanks, Supes."

"No probs, Imp. Go get 'im outta there so we can have a TV marathon or somethin'."

After giving his best friend a small high five to show his appreciation, Impulse approached the room Kon pointed him to, hesitating and letting the worries niggle at his brain. Then he let out a tiny sigh and tried the handle. Luckily, it wasn't locked.

The curtains were drawn closed, making the room a lot darker than it should be. It didn't stop Bart from seeing his brother sitting on bare floorboards in the corner, curled up with his head pressed into his knees. It made his heart ache.

"…Thad?"

The other didn't move, so the older twin took a tentative step forward.

"Thad…I'm so sorry."

He thought he saw Inertia press into himself a little more, but carried on regardless. He had to let him know he loved him and cared, he really did!

"You're right, y'know. I don't think AT ALL. I just come out with whatever sounds good and most of the time, it isn't good. It just ends up hurting people…people like you." He sounded so morose as he drew closer, setting himself down about half a meter away. "I'm not gonna come too close right now, 'cos you probably hate me and I bet you're real mad too. That's okay. I messed up."

Inertia didn't answer for a while and Impulse wasn't sure whether that meant he should leave. Then the other shifted and raised his messy head and Bart's heart gave a huge jolt as he saw faintly that his brother had been crying.

"I-It's been hurting me for a while…knowing I'm just a clone. But I guess I didn't really understand how much until you came right out and said it."

His brunet brother scooted a bit, obviously longing to pull him into a hug.

"I'm never going to be like you, am I?" Thad whispered brokenly, raising a hand to brush it through thick locks.

"No, you're not."

Thad flinched and Bart hurried to explain himself.

"I don't mean it like that. Thad, of COURSE you're different to me, you're you! Can you imagine how Max would feel if there were TWO versions of me running around twenty four seven? Actually, he kinda already knows because of my speed clones, but still."

The blond snorted a bit and cheered, the other teenager carried on.

"It's good that you're not me, Thad. It doesn't mean that you're worth any less." Bart suddenly scowled. "If anybody ever said you weren't good enough, I'd punch their face in a billion times!"

There was a giggle and Bart grinned, before holding out his arms and letting Thad come to him for once. This was a vulnerable moment that wasn't shown by his brother too often, so it was for the best that they were alone.

"I love you! You're my brother and I'm really glad you were cloned, because it meant that we could become brothers. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Equally gold eyes gazed at him before they closed to bask in the warm words.

"…Thank you."

And if Thad stayed there for a bit longer than normal, with his head buried into his chest, then nobody would ever know.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter fifteen! Again, sorry for the wait and hope it was a good one!<p>

Love Lily. X


End file.
